The Green Eyed Demon of Nazarick
by Nyx the Author
Summary: Harry has been pushed far enough, and decides to take a stand, but during an attempted ritual, something goes wrong, and Harry will never be the same. NonHuman!Harry, General All Around bashing, and M for bad language and just as a general warning, just in case. Will have pairing with Shalltear, not until later chappies though. Also plenty of Undertale and FMA references.
1. Appendix

**This is the Appendix page that will have the lists of the character's stats and the items.**

 **Note as of 7-26-17: I will try to update by this Sunday! Soo sorry. :( I've been doing the story request by stigma13 and I also got a writers block! I'm past it though. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 ** _Characters:_**

~ **Name** : Abaddon Noire (aka Harry Potter)

~ **Race 1** : (Level 17/50) Human

~ **Race 2** : (Level 8/100) Demon (Draconian Imp)

~ **Locked in** : Hybrid (In beta)

~ **Age** : 16

~ **Karma** : Chaotic (-50 -150) Total: -200

~ **Class 1** : Human Wizard (Mage: Magical Core Type)

~ **Class 2** : Lesser Draconic Imp (Mage: Glyph Type)

~ **Status Effects** : Magical Core Seals destroyed.

Horcrux Destroyed via Natural Occlumency

 **~Jobs:** Adventurer, Inhabitant of Nazarick, Prankster

 **~Titles:** Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived

 **~Pets (0/1): None**

 **~NPC's Created: (0/1)**

~ **Abilities** : Immunity to venom (cause: basilisk venom), faster healing (cause: phoenix tears), Parsletongue (cause: genetics), Enhanced senses, intelligence, durability, and strength; light protection against Holy magic (Phoenix tears), Petrifying Gaze (cause: basilisk venom), immunity to fire created by anything lower than a **[4th Tier]** Spell.

-Draconic Scales **[Natural Trait]  
** Due to naturally forming dragon scales upon his body, Abaddon's skin cannot be broken by any weapon **[Tier III]** and below when the part of his body that is hit is in it's demon forme.

-Magical Fusion **[Natural Trait]**  
Can create new spells by combining attacks from both aspects of the hybrid. If done so, the power of the spell acts as if the user is at the average level of both sides of hybrid.

-Battle Lust **[Natural Trait]  
** When in combat, Abaddon will become more and more enraged, much like the berserker class, but unlike that class, he will be unable to control his actions, and will attack anything that may be a threat, unless there is a very high chance of losing against said target.

~ **Skill Trees** : Herbology (Level 3), Potion (Level 6), Transfiguration (Level 7), Charms (Level 7), Defense Against the Dark Arts (Level 9), Divination (Level 2), Occlumency (Level 7), Arithmancy (Level 6), Runes (Level 8), Demonic Force Manipulation (Level 2), Petrifying Gaze (Level 3)

* * *

 ** _Items:_**

 **{True Relic of Reincarnation}**

Death's Method of Resurrection. An orb of pure Death magic that can halve the price of an NPC resurrection that is below level 60, and if it is from level 60-80, then it is discounted by a quarter. The user of this **[World-Tier]** Item can use it to resurrect players, but only once a month, and it requires a full price as if they were a maximum level NPC. This is one of the three **[World-Tier]** items known as the Deathly Hollows, and the owner of the three gains the title of **{The Master of Death}**

 **{True Weapon of Power}**

Death's Scythe. Can take the place of any weapon, and boosts the magical attack of the user by 50% and the physical by 75%. If it is used with the other Deathly Hallows, then it boosts the magical attack by 75% and physical attack by 100%. This is one of the three **[World-Tier]** items known as the Deathly Hollows, and the owner of the three gains the title of **{The Master of Death}**

 **{True Veil of Invulnerability}**

Death's Cloak. Can make the user undetectable to all senses, as well as most skills of the enemy. The wearer can become intangible for ten seconds, with a cooldown of five used with the other Deathly Hallows, the duration becomes ten minutes, but with a cooldown of ten minutes. THis is one of the three **[World-Tier]** items known as the Deathly Hollows, and the owner of the three gains the title of **{The Master of Death}**

* * *

 ** _Wizarding Spells:_**

 **Expelliarmus - Disarm the opponent. (Min. Level 1)**

 **Bombarda - Create an explosion (Min. Level 5)**

Variants - Maxima (Strongest)

 **Protego - Create magical shield (Min. level 1)**

Variants - Ignis (Fire) - Maxima (Strongest) - Reduction (Reflective)

 **Accio - Pull item or entity towards user**

 **Depulso** **\- Banish an item or entity away from user.**

 **Diffindo - Fire an invisible blade that dissipates after hitting a solid object.**

 **Avada Kedavra - The Killing Spell. When the target is hit, they die. It separates their soul from their body, forcing an early death. It is unlike the dementors, as they simply remove it from the body, which leaves the body alive in a soulless state. This rips it forcefully from the body, stopping all bodily functions. (No Min. Level, it only requires a large amount of magical power and the caster needs to actually intend to kill the victim)**

* * *

 ** _Glyph Spells:_**

Available Spells:

 **Fireball [Tier I]**

 **Demon Force: Demonic Toss [Tier I]**

 **Demon Force: Demonic Slam [Tier I]**

 **Petrifying Gaze [Active Natural Trait] [Tier I]**

 **Burning Blades [Tier I]**

Possible Variant Paths in the Future:

 **~Hellfire (Exponentially Increased Burn Damage)**

 **~Demonic Rage (Exponentially Increased Unholy Damage)**

* * *

Composite Magic:

None Yet! (Wink Wink)


	2. The Last Goddamn Straw

**_AN: Heya! This may/may not be my first story, mostly because I have been going back and forth between my story ideas trying to find the one I want to try first. I have gone through many, many drafts of the first chapter trying to find a decent start to my plot bunnies. In the end, I have chosen this one, a Harry escapes to the Tomb of Nazarick_** (Is that how you spell it?) ** _and, well... I won't spoil it. There is extreme Dumbles and Weasley bashing (Fuck it, all canonical characters other than Harry and maybe the twins get bashed so hard they would wish they were dead, which might take a while for me to write, I'm gonna need to come up with some righteous revenge from Harry) Anyway, on with the chappie! All other Authors Notes will be bolded and italicized._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for theories and explanations as to why some things happen, as well as some abilities. I'm** **sorry for copying the idea of an intro Song from a writer I think is great, but it is way too good of an idea for me not to do.**

* * *

Intro Song: From Shadows [Black RWBY Trailer] (Italics: Abaddon, Bold:Shalltear, Both: Both)

 _Born with no life_  
 _Into subjugation_  
 _Treated like a worthless animal_  
 **Stripped of all rights**  
 **Just a lesser being**  
 **Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule**  
 ** _When it started_**  
 _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_  
 ** _Now in darkness_**  
 _Taking everything we want and we will rise_  
 _We'll rise_  
 _We'll rise_

[Chorus]  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll descend upon the world_  
 **Take back what you stole**  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll reclaim our destiny_  
 **Set our future free**  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _ **Above the darkness and the shame**_  
 _ **Above the torture and the pain**_  
 _ **Above the ridicule and hate**_  
 _ **Above the binding of our fate**_

 _Call us liars_  
 _Degenerates and killers_  
 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals_  
 **Stupid mutts and**  
 **Nothing but pure evil**  
 **Primal, bloodshed, that's all that's left to do**  
 _ **We're misguided**_  
 _ **Treated us like we're criminals and we should hide**_  
 _ **Born indicted**_  
 _ **Tired of being pushed around and we will fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_

 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll descend upon the world_**  
 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll reclaim our destiny_**

-End Intro-

* * *

That was it. The last FUCKING straw. the moment Harry was finally pushed over the edge. Harry is currently at Gringotts, having come from an abandoned apartment building via floo after having given the Dursley's the slip on one of the few shopping trips they let him on.

"We are sorry to inform you, Mr. Potter, that Gringotts cannot do anything about your financial issues. Although Dumbledore was taking money from your vault without consent, according to the Gringotts contact, it was your fault for letting him have indirect access to your key." The goblin teller informed Harry.

"What contract? I haven't been given any contract! I had only let Mrs. Weasley use my key to get stuff for Hogwarts! How was I supposed to know she was stealing from me?" Harry replied. "Well Mr. Potter, if you knew about the contract, you would know bout to give your key to someone else, add it gives free reign to whomever has it, and is especially harmful to purebloods, so they keep theirs extremely safe. Unfortunately, as you are not of age and are the last living descendant of the Potter and Black lines, the blood contract went to your magical guardian to sign." explained the goblin.

"And just who the bloody hell is my magical guardian? They bloody put me in a marriage contract with Ginny Weasley, who frankly is the largest BWL fan-girl I have ever seen! They should be taking care of me, so I wouldn't have to deal with those _muggles._ " Harry snarled the last word. The goblin shuffled his papers a little bit before glancing down and reading off the parchment snidely. "Why Albus Dumbledore of course. It is not our fault that the situation ended up this way Mr. Potter, and frankly we can see no possible way out of this without permission of your guardian, who, to be honest, we both know will not help."

"Very well sir. Thank you, and good day." fumed Harry, foregoing the honorific phrases commonly used as respect with goblins. Harry felt like a wild animal, trapped in a corner. He couldn't ask Ron or Hermione, because they frankly didn't care enough to owl him life or death news even if Fumblesnore told them not to. " _You thing_ real _friends would at least try harder to help their friend. Actually, now that I think about it, what the heck have they actually done for me? They always leave when it gets to dangerous, and claim glory later on! I should have noticed this back when I was in the TriWizard Tournament! How_ _can I get out of a contract or two? Especially if one of them is a marriage contract and both are bound by blood? It isn't like one could simply change their blood._ " Harry mused.

 _Unless_

Somewhere on the inside, he knew it all along. The knowledge that none of his supposed friends even trusted him, was what allowed Harry to do what he did. He headed down to Knockturn alley, and ensuring that nobody could see him, decided to skip into Borgin and Burke's. Inside the dimly lit store, Harry kept his hood up and headed to the back shelves where the darker of the dark books were. There were many books, and he skimmed along them to find the proper ones. The books flashed by as he looked through them.

Ah! There it was! Harry had nearly passed it in his interest of the other titles. He continued skimming through the books and in the end chose some that he wanted.

 _Dark_ _Curses and Their Effects_

 _A Magic Most Evil_

 _Moste Potente Potions_

 _Blood Magiks and Rituals_

 _Mind Magiks and Dark Defenses for Them_

 _Soul Magics and Containers_

Borgin looked up from the counter to see a figure in a black cloak walk up to the counter carrying some books as well as a silver ritual dagger. "That will be twenty three galleons and five knuts." Borgin said lazily. He then glanced up at the book titles and his eyes widened. "Sir, I must inform you that those books are highly dangerous and possibly illegal!"

"Don't worry Borgin, by the time anyone finds out I have these, I will be long gone. For insurance though, here's some extra Galleons." A young voice offered, as a few more galleons were set on the counter. "Of course young sir! Not a soul will know." Borgin exclaimed.

"Good, keep it that way" the figure replied, stalking out of the store.

Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and used their floo to head back to the apartment building. Being careful not to use his wand, Harry set up the ritual he read in Blood Magiks and Rituals. **_(AN: Huh. My phone auto-corrected 'ritual' to 'Torah' when I typed it. Weird)_** The ritual consisted of taking his blood and some rarer potion ingredients, such as essence of boggart and Eye of Basilisk, which fortunately he had obtained earlier by asking Dobby to take care of taking apart the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets and sell them. (Although now he knew that by selling it, he indirectly gave Fumblebore more money) The ingredients were put into the center of three circles interlinked, which were within a triangle with the large symbols on each corner, and was within a hexagon, all with runic symbols around it.

" _Alright, here goes nothing!" Harry thought._ Harry began chanting from the book.

 ** _Carpe et sanguinem offerens holocaustum et pacifica O potens est et da mihi partem de potestate!_** (1)

The room started shaking, and the runic circle glowed a crimson red, as the shadows along the walls grew. The blood from the bowl and the ingredients seemed to melt together and flow towards Harry. He could feel his magic reacting with the ritual, and his head started pounding. Suddenly with a scream, a shadowy oval appeared in the center of the circle! The last thing Harry saw before passing out was the oval pulling in the surrounding area into itself.

If anyone had been watching the ritual, thru would have seen a black must exit Harry's scar and disappear in a shrill screech, and then he was pulled into the darkness of the portal, along with his bag of supplies and wand into the unknown.

 ** _AN: Alright ladies and gents! What do you think of the cliffie? I am really excited for this story!_** _I WILL_ _B_ _E PUTTING A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT FOR PEOPLE TO VOTE ON WHAT HETEROMORPHIC RACE HARRY SHOULD BECOME!_ ** _I also have a blatantly obvious reference to an anime, so put it in the review if you noticed it, and I'll mention you next chapter, because I don't think I'll get to many people, so I'll do the first ten people who get it. Please vote once I put up the poll, and don't forget to leave a review. I hope you enjoyed!_**

(1) Take my blood and these offerings, oh great one, and give me some of your power!


	3. A Whole New World

**AN: I uploaded this story when I went to sleep after uploading the first chapter, and had 21 views, 10 follows, and 5 reviews! Man, people are excited about this! Anyway, I have already gotten reviews requesting what race Harry should be and a pairing, all before I got the poll up for it! So, as of this moment I have:**

 **5** Requests for Harry to be a succubus (and consequentially be paired with Albedo if I decide for pairings)

 **2** Requests for Harry to be a Doppelgänger (because of the Black blood and latent metamorphagus powers)

 **1** Request for him to be neutral race so as to not be too considered too dark with his powers (which might be a bit overrated because

 **0** Requests for slime Harry w/ minor metamorphagus powers, since half human. Other effects to be determined.

 **3** Requests for a vampire, which will affect him like a New World camper, so he will start as a weaker Vampire and work his way up. He would be paired with Shalltear unless otherwise voted.

 **Also, the reason Albedo may be in love with Harry instead of Lord Momonga (later on if I decide on a pairing) is that by creating the portal accidentally, the magic of Harry's world (the 'invasive' magic, interested with the new world magic, which eventually fuses together, and creates new types of magic not seen before, and introduces the idea of bonds and mythical contracts into the New World. So basically they have a newly formed soul mate bond, or at least the potential for one. It will be explained better if needed later. Also, I was in the mood for a mysterious/darker? intro for this chapter? I dunno, I just went with it. EDIT: I WILL HAVE NO PAIRINGS, ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER, AND THERE ARE MORE EDITS LISTED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

 **Finally, I noticed that out of the 537 views, only 6 people reviewed and 21 follows! People should at least leave a review more often. And the only person to comment about my blatant reference to Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood was 'Halariel'. Also, thank you 'hydrangea wine' and the other reviewers who gave me advice and ultimately shaped out the first chapter by letting me know of your concerns about what I might do wrong in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for theories and explanations as to why some things happen, as well as some abilities.**

* * *

Intro Song: From Shadows [Black RWBY Trailer] (Italics: Abaddon, Bold:Shalltear, Both: Both)

 _Born with no life_  
 _Into subjugation_  
 _Treated like a worthless animal_  
 **Stripped of all rights**  
 **Just a lesser being**  
 **Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule**  
 ** _When it started_**  
 _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_  
 ** _Now in darkness_**  
 _Taking everything we want and we will rise_  
 _We'll rise_  
 _We'll rise_

[Chorus]  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll descend upon the world_  
 **Take back what you stole**  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll reclaim our destiny_  
 **Set our future free**  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _ **Above the darkness and the shame**_  
 _ **Above the torture and the pain**_  
 _ **Above the ridicule and hate**_  
 _ **Above the binding of our fate**_

 _Call us liars_  
 _Degenerates and killers_  
 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals_  
 **Stupid mutts and**  
 **Nothing but pure evil**  
 **Primal, bloodshed, that's all that's left to do**  
 _ **We're misguided**_  
 _ **Treated us like we're criminals and we should hide**_  
 _ **Born indicted**_  
 _ **Tired of being pushed around and we will fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_

 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll descend upon the world_**  
 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll reclaim our destiny_**

-End Intro-

* * *

 ** _Command: Run Terminal_**

 ** _Server Terminal Running:_**

 **~Unknown Source attempting to access server**

 **~Unknown Source attempting to add new skill trees and aspects to the server**

 **~New Skill Trees and Aspects successfully added to server**

 **Added: 12 New Skill Trees and 20 Minor Classes and Abilities**

 **Note: All Added Magic is unavailable on current server due to lack of proper source of magic in already made entities. Improper placement of Ley Lines.**

 **~Unknown Source attempting to Add Unknown Entity to server**

 **~Unknown Entity successfully Joined Server**

 **ERROR! Entity Acknowledged as player. Added Player: Hªrr¥ ¶0tt£r**

 **(Ràč£ Human/Uñk0Wn)**

 **(Level 15 Human)**

 **(Karma: -50)**

 **(ßtats UñknwN)**

In the middle of a group of rolling hills, hidden by magic and disguised as one of the many mounds of dirt, exists an entrance to the most well defended locations known to exist. This location consists of 10 floors. 8 of which are defended by creatures known as the floor guardians. At the deepest depths of this Tomb, there lies a throne room. And upon this throne is a skeletal figure that is the strongest, and the last, of the 41 Supreme Beings which used to rule there. This entity was known as Lord Momonga, Anti-Hero, Leader, Necromancer, but is now known as Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. He was sitting on the throne with the leader of the floor Guardians and his personal assistant, Albedo, who is a succubus, and in love with Lord Ainz. She has smooth black hair, and horns the length of her hand on her head. She wears a white flowing dress that fits her voluptuous figure well, and has thin gold chain necklaces across her chest and front that seems to be in the shape of a spiderweb. To his other side waited the Pleiades, the Combat maids of Ainz Ooal Gown. Finally, there was Sebas, the butler, and one of the final defenses for Nazarick. He had one eye in shadow due to his hairstyle, and was almost always serious. And what exactly was the strongest being in the known lands doing on this day? Weeeelll...

" _I'm sooooo bored_." the great and mighty Lord Ainz Ooal Gown was thinking to himself. " _Man, I should have some other hobbies on the side instead of being a necromancer and head of the most powerful creatures in existence. I wish something would happen."_

 _You would think that people would learn to tempt fate, lest it reciprocate. **(Hey! That rhymed! Kind of.)**_

To everyone in the world, everything around them appeared to flicker slightly, and then settled down. Ah wrapped box appeared in front of Ainz, and he recognized it as a gift box, an item that appears for each character with just enough items from the new update to allow themselves to grow (if it was an agricultural update or added in new entities) or create the basic items for the update, it also contained tutorial books for the new skill trees, when read, gave the unit a base level of one to that skill. Skills tend to Max out at 20. ( **Snape would be over level 17 in** **potions** )"Oh! That was an update?!" Ainz exclaimed. _"There shouldn't be any updates though, this world would have at least been shut down for a small amount of time for a maintenance check if anyone knew it existed. Hmm... Let's check the patch notes._

 **Patch Notes:**

 **~New Skill Trees, Items, and Aspects successfully added to server**

 **Added: Mage Sight**

 **Added: Mage Spells**

 **Added: Wandless Mage Spells**

 **Added: Transfiguration**

 **Added: Charms and Curses**

 **Added: Potions**

 **Added: Arithmancy**

 **Added:** **Runes**

 **Added: Herbology**

 **Added: Mind and Soul Magic**

 **Added: Bonds and Contracts**

 **Added: Divination**

 **Added: Event! Gift Basket**! **All players get one free gift basket containing starting items from each skill tree!** (fine print: Some items added in this update can only be used by the human race known as [ **Wizards]** , which is completely separate from the [ **Mage** ] skill trees, despite similarities. To become a wizard, one must start out as one, no item can allow you to become one of you are not one when you join the game)

There was also a flashing light on another tab of the menu. Ainz glanced at it, and saw it was the list of players. He opened it up and then * **cue spit take** *

 **Players Online (2/100000)**

 **Players:**

 **Lord Momonga**

 **Hªrr¥ ¶0tt£r**

"What?!" ' _How is there a player online? This shouldn't be possible! I can't make out who it is though, the text is too garbled.'_

Suddenly, there was an VERITABLE TSUNAMI of magical power washing over the structure he was in. It was strong enough to rival nearly Rival at least Aura and Mare combined! **(With or without the [World-Tier] items, your opinion)** The source seemed to be coming from the forest next to Carne Village, to the Southwest. Ainz instinctively flared his own magic to prevent himself from the unknown magic.

As Ainz is the head of the guild, he has direct connection to the wards, which are supposed to prevent access to the guild through portals or spells unless one had permission or one of the rings that only he had given out.

The result of someone attempting to break through the wards, is the spell being denied by the wards 'gently' depositing them (read: throwing violently) somewhere in the surrounding area with injuries proportionate to how hard the person had been attempting to gain access.

"Albedo! Sebas! Did you sense that?" Ainz asked earnestly.

"Yes my Lord! Are you alright? You flared your magic, and we were worried!" exclaimed Albedo. "It seems that someone dares attempt to enter Nazarick." replied Sebas, as serious as always. "Who dares attempt to defile the Great and Glorious Tomb of Nazarick with their presence? I shall destroy them for you my Lord!" Albedo shouted. "Albedo! Calm yourself! We don't have enough information yet to know what caused it!" Ainz cautioned. _'That magic felt strange, it was not something I have felt in this world so far. It could be someone or something from YGGDRASIL! I should go check it out.'_ Ainz thought.

"May I go alert the Floor Guardians and have them assemble?" Albedo requested.

"Yes, but only have Shalltear meet me on the first floor, just before the Grave area as we have in the past. I doubt that the threat will be anything we should be worried about, but as we haven't had anyone attempt to gain entry recently, and the surge was powerful enough to at least be annoying to me, to be safe you may come along as well. Let Shalltear know to be alert, we do not know whom or what attempted to gain access to Nazarick." ordered Lord Ainz. "Sebas, go keep an eye on the surrounding area. I am leaving you in charge."

"Of course my Lord" replied Sebas.

"Thank you my Lord! I will not let you down!" Albedo vowed.

 **[The Grave Zone** (My personal nickname for it is the ' **Bone Zone** ' just because I couldn't stop laughing as I thought of Papyrus's voice saying "Welcome to the BONE ZONE!") it consists of floors 1~3, and the floor guardian is Shalltear. The gravestones are used to summon a skeleton army. The army is mostly made up of lower than level 20 units, but the overwhelming force often defeats the unsuspecting enemy]

When Lord Ainz arrived at the 'Bone Zone' **_*snicker*_** he found both Shalltear waiting for him. Shalltear is undead, and has the appearance of a fourteen-year old girl, and due to that, she is very self conscious of her chest being forever flat, and uses pads to make it look larger. Shalltear wears fancy dresses, commonly red and purple styles that are quite poofy, yet elegant. Shalltear also carries around a matching umbrella, although it isn't quite necessary as she is powerful enough to have a major resistance to sunlight, if not a complete resistance. She is also a True Vampire, one of the strongest vampires to exist. She also considers herself a love rival against Albedo for lord Ainz's attention. She ran up and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you Lord Ainz! My heart and _body_ yearn to be in your great and powerful presence!" exclaimed Shalltear, blushing a little as she smiled up at him. "Did you cause that surge of power?"

"It is good to see you too Shalltear. No, I did not make that surge, that much power is near equal to Cocytus on a bad day. Now, the surge of energy came from the area near Carne village, in the forest. I must inform you that at the time of the surge of power, my menu informed me that an unknown player is online. I cannot tell who it may be, the name was unable to load properly." he informed.

Albedo arrived at this time via ring to see Shalltear blushing, arm around Ainz.

"What are you doing Shalltear?" asked Albedo.

"I'm simply _enjoying_ being in Lord Ainz's _lovely_ presence." Shalltear smirked back.

"He is my love! How dare you! You harlot!"

"You, calling _me_ a harlot? You practically drape yourself over him!"

"At least he seems to enjoy it more than when you do it! I happen to naturally have a good figure for it, unlike you. You are undead, forever looking 14 and _flat-chested!_ "

"How dare you!" Shalltear gasped.

"Albedo, Shalltear, leave it at that, and stop squabbling." he ordered. "Deepest apologies my Lord!" they said as Ainz continues. "Be wary, there has been an update, and it added in whole new skill trees to the this world. I was planning to inform you when we return, but you should I know now, just in case. We should stay as a group, as we now have proof that **[World-** **Tier]** items exist."

"Yes my lord." they responded simultaneously, abashed. "Alright, let's go then." he said.

"This should be the area the surge came from. Because of the force used to attempt to enter Nazarick and the fact the wards didn't recognize them, this player will be very injured, and most likely won't put up a fight." informed Ainz. "You may split up to search more area, but stay within hearing distance."

"Yes Lord Ainz!" exclaimed Shalltear.

"As you wish my Lord." said Albedo a little quietly. They both departed into the trees.

(At the Forest near Carne Village)

Ainz was walking through the forest, often doubling back to his previous position, essentially playing hot and cold with the source of the magic. A groan sounded out from a nearby clearing. _'What was that?'_ Ainz looked in the direction of the sound. There was a crater in the clearing, about twenty feet across, and there was a ten foot diameter circle in to center of it that was perfectly flat and level. There was a young human male standing in the crater. His hair was extremely windblown, and the first impression Ainz got of the boy was pain, and the pain came from deepest color green eyes he had ever seen, only rivalled by the one green eye each of the Dark Elves had on the sixth floor. The young man's green eyes were filled with suffering. The young man looked at Ainz and spoke in a _British_ accent "What the bloody hell?" before stumbling forward and falling to the ground. He cautiously checked the area for any traps that might lead to a PK, but found none. The only thing he found was the residue of an immensely strong magic around the figure, but even from that far away, he could tell the magical strength of the young man was unnaturally low.

He walked closer to the figure, and was startled to see what appeared it be a human teenager, around 16. This wouldn't be very surprising except for the fact that his clothes were not of this world. He seemed to be wearing a robe of some kind over blue jeans and a t-shirt from Old Navy.

 _'Those clothes shouldn't be able to exist in this world! This is a game, or at least a world based off of one. Unless he came from another server or something that had them equipable.'_ Ainz walked up to the young man and checked his stats.

 **Player: Hªrr¥ ¶0tt£r**

 **(Race: Human/Uñk0Wn Ràč£)**

 **(Level: 15 Human)**

 **(ßtats UñknwN)**

 **(Alignment: Chaotic Good (Karma: -50)**

 **(Status Conditions: Horcrux Container, 1 level 28 seal and 1 level 40 seal on Magical Core)**

 **Effects: x4 Drain on Magical Core**

' _That's_ _not good, I remember hearing about this on the forums back when Dive Immersive Gaming was still being tested. Some devs tried to make races that were impossible to code, an amalgamation of races if you will, and in the end gave up on the race, dubbed half-breeds by the community. That option was never removed, at least until someone nearly died from having it activated with only one race selected. Because it was cleared from the character select, but still existed, the game didn't know the threshold for the health of the player, and he was stuck in an infinite loop of pain until they force quit the game and had the admins change his race through commands. On the upside, with the amount of items we have in the vault back at Nazarick, I should be able to change his class properly a_ _nd heal him fully. Also, if his magical power is being drained by four times, then if I break the seals, his magical power could rival Shalltear!' Ainz thought. 'If we can properly help him, I will interrogate him, I want to make sure that he is an ally, and not a_ foe.'

Lord Ainz used the communication spell to contact Albedo and Shalltear. "Albedo! Shalltear! I have located the player!"

"Who is it my lord? Is it one of the Supreme Beings?" Albedo asked.

"Don't be silly, of course it it one of the Supreme Beings! No other creature could possibly be powerful enough to create that surge of magic!" Shalltear argued back.

"Meet me back at Nazarick. I will explain the situation when I get there."

(At Nazarick)

My love! Why do you have a lower life form with you? He should not be allowed to be graced with your presence!" Albedo said, disgusted.

"No Albedo, this is the player that caused the magical surge earlier." explained Ainz.

"My lord, for once, I agree with Albedo. How could this filth even compare in strength to one of the great floor guardians of Nazarick?"

"No, it isn't one of the Supreme Beings. It is a human, but he is severely injured, and will require assistance. But he is powerful. As for him being a lower life form, you may be surprised. He is not fully human. In fact, he is an experimental halfbreed. The half-breed option was created in an attempt to try to give a player abilities from two races at once, which should also double the players power as well. It was successful, but wasn't able to be implemented due to the amount of time it took for one to be created was inefficient. This player is half human, and his second race is missing, and we need to help him or else he will be in excruciating pain and most likely die. I have put him under a sleeping spell to make sure he doesn't injure himself further, but it will not hold for long. His magic seems to be fighting itself, because it has no form or directive. Meet me back at Nazarick, in the throne room. Also bring Demiurge, I want his advice."

(At the Throne Room)

Ainz arrived in the throne room with the human in his arms. Ainz noticed that Sebas had all the necessary items brought into the chamber in order to stabilize the human.

"Very well, Sebas, do you have all the required items?"

"Yes my Lord, I have the [Character Editing Tool (Single Use)]" replied Sebas.

Sebas handed it over to Ainz, who activated the item and pulled up the menu.

 **Accessing Entity...**

 **Loading Data...**

 **ERROR! DATA MISSING**

 **Name: (Default: Harry Potter)**

 **Race (Capable of Being Mixed) Half 1: Human [Wizard, Half 2: (Optional)**

 **Class (1 Class per Race)**

Suddenly he noticed the sleep spell on Harry from earlier wearing off, so he realized that he should hurry up before Harry woke up and the 'Data' missing from his 'files' would start hurting him because of his magic being in disarray and would be able to heal him. Ainz prepared to connect to the players profile and fix his errors.

' _Time to get to work_!'

 **Edit: I changed the end and some of the interactions between characters, because they were lacking the interactions they held in the beginning on the anime and LN. The ending just didn't make much sense, and I changed it accordingly to not rush plot. I am going to be possibly taking a week or two between chapters now, because I am now referencing the wiki and light novels, which I recently purchased the first three of, and it takes some time to get the personalities decent enough to not be OOC. Ainz is way too cautious to even consider inviting Harry to join. He would have questioned him first and then tested his loyalty and strength, so I think I shall have him tested in the fight against the lizardmen tribe that will take place in the next season of the anime.**

 **And that's a wrap! I at the end I was really restless, and may have rushed the end, but I tried my best to take my time. If you think I should change a part of it, just tell me in a review. I also would like people to PLEASE vote on the poll or vote via reviews. I don't have a clear enough split between what race he should be. You triggered from the cliffhanger?! I felt pretty smug putting it off for one more chapter. Anyway, I also needed some time to consider my future for the story, because I was researching types of demons and devil's to see what Harry will become. For example, Demiurge is a Arch Demon, and I don't want Harry to also be one, or at least make it seem like he's copying Demiurge exactly, so I will possibly have him be an incubus, the alternate form of a succubus (male not female). Since he will be half human, the sexual urges of an incubus should be enough for him to control, at least without the influence of a love potion (courtesy of Ginny Weasley). Ugh, this chapter was sooooo stressful! I spend a few days considering all the different ways to integrate Harry to the New World, and in the end I decided to have Ainz be there when Harry was found, or else he might be attacked if he is mistaken for a human. I was thinking of an epithet for Harry, or if we wanted to change his name, or at least change the last name. I was thinking his epithet could be something like** The Green Eyed Demon of Nazarick. **Although I obviously want something more badass. Please tell me if you want an Albedo or Shalltear Pairing! Don't forget to review and follow! I can always use criticism to improve my works!**

Note: I have plans for the [Character Editing Tool (Single Use)]. Think of the pranks one could pull! (Umbitch being turned into a 'Filthy Half-Breed' as she refers to them as, or Dumbles maybe?) I dunno, I'm exhausted right now cause I was playing Heroes of the Storm all last night. Here's my battletag if you want to friend me on the Blizzard app: LordMomonga#11557


	4. A Challenger Approaches!

**ALERT: If I get this up by Friday, I am letting you know again that I will be camping on a Boy Scout trip in Canada for ten days straight starting the 23rd of this month. Also, I will be going to work at a Boy Scout summer camp for five weeks starting July 9th, so I might not be able to do chapters during then.**

 **AN: I will try to make a pairing with either Albedo or Shalltear, but it is difficult with their personalities being practically set in stone. I don't want to ruin the story, but it will take some time until they can stand interacting with Harry. There was a rant here about how I will not be doing a pairing, but I removed it. I will try to make a pairing work, I just find it difficult, but I've already feel bad about considering no pairings. So I will try for a pairing, but it will be a few chapters until then. On with the story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for theories and explanations as to why some thiings happen, as well as some abilities and the name that Harry Potter chooses.**

* * *

Intro Song: From Shadows [Black RWBY Trailer] (Italics: Abaddon, Bold:Shalltear, Both: Both)

 _Born with no life_  
 _Into subjugation_  
 _Treated like a worthless animal_  
 **Stripped of all rights**  
 **Just a lesser being**  
 **Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule**  
 ** _When it started_**  
 _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_  
 ** _Now in darkness_**  
 _Taking everything we want and we will rise_  
 _We'll rise_  
 _We'll rise_

[Chorus]  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll descend upon the world_  
 **Take back what you stole**  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll reclaim our destiny_  
 **Set our future free**  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _ **Above the darkness and the shame**_  
 _ **Above the torture and the pain**_  
 _ **Above the ridicule and hate**_  
 _ **Above the binding of our fate**_

 _Call us liars_  
 _Degenerates and killers_  
 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals_  
 **Stupid mutts and**  
 **Nothing but pure evil**  
 **Primal, bloodshed, that's all that's left to do**  
 _ **We're misguided**_  
 _ **Treated us like we're criminals and we should hide**_  
 _ **Born indicted**_  
 _ **Tired of being pushed around and we will fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_

 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll descend upon the world_**  
 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll reclaim our destiny_**

-End Intro

* * *

"My Lord, you summoned us?" asked Cocytus. "Yes, for I have news that greatly impacts our future." replied Ainz. "I have someone I would like you all to meet."

"Who is it Lord Ainz?" asked Aura. "Are they powerful?" asked Mare.

"Their name is...

 **(Flashback)**

Harry woke up in what he recognized as his mindscape, which he had created when researching a way to change his blood or magic. It was a beach, one of the only ones he had ever been to, before he had gone to Hogwarts besides the rock in the ocean his Uncle tried escaping to. There was a cave down in the water, but it was blocked by the boulder In learning that your mindscape's defenses are as powerful as you can imagine them to be, Harry decided to get creative. He made his memories into pearls, and placed them in oysters, along the coral reef in the ocean. Of course, this was a disguise for the real memories. The true memories were placed in the last place one would look, in one grain of sand. To access the real memories, Harry had a specific constellation in the night's sky that one would have to get to, and among those stars, one would have a control panel there, with as high-tech technology as he could imagine, from hand scanners and voice recognition to personality and movement pattern of him. If any were not normal, he would be locked in the most unbreakable room he could think of, made of diamond and reinforced plasteel he read about in a book on possible space travel. After creating his mindscape, he found what seemed to be oil, slowly flooding in from a hole in the rocks on the beach. He knew it wasn't coming from him, so Harry blocked it up as best he could, but every now and then Harry had to plug it up again and clean up the mess of oil, which would twist his memories so he felt negative emotions, and made him feel sick if it wasn't removed soon. The only sentient figure he had created was Wisdom, who looked like Madam Pomfrey and McGonagal combined, which represented his intelligence and was able to advise him on his plans, which helped him come up with the ritual.

But something was wrong, his mindscape, usually peaceful, now was stormy, and there were unnaturally white spaces here and there, gradually growing larger. The spaces almost seemed to be, _consuming_ the mindscape slowly. He tried locating some memories, but they were blurry, as if they had been written in the sand and washed away by an errant wave.

Now, Harry found himself standing in his mindscape, and was confused with what had happened. He accessed his memories, but was unable to find what had happened after he went through the portal. 'Wisdom, what happened?' Harry asked to the aspect. 'I don't know Harry, I only know as much as you do. But your mindscape seems to have grown in size, but it shouldn't have these strange spots of emptiness.' They looked around the mindscape, being careful to stay away from the unnaturally white spaces. Harry was growing nervous as the white patches gradually grew larger, starting to grow closer to covering almost 1/4th of his mindscape. It had already consumed the location where the black oil had been coming from, which was nice, but now it was moving towards his long term memories. As it spread, he felt weaker. 'Wisdom, what is happening?' he cried, exasperated. 'Harry, it seems to be destroying your mindscape! If it spreads too far, it will overwhelm your mind, and you will most likely die!' she cried, almost panicking, which shouldn't have been possible as she is made up of knowledge, but even almost non-sentient beings have a fear of being ended.

In a strange crackling sound, a door appeared on the beach. It was black, darker than ink, and seemed to let off darkness. Images of Death and Destruction adorned its mantle, and the images seemed to almost be moving. Harry stared at it, apprehensive, as it slowly opened.

 **[Ainz POV]**

Instead of a menu popping up to edit a character like he was used to, he appeared outside of a near perfect copy of Nazarick. 'What the hell? Where am I?' he wondered.

'You are in your mind, or at least the representation of it.' a voice said behind him. Ainz whirled around to see Sebas standing there. 'In my mind you say? Well, this is new, but I can't say this is more surprising than going into another world. Why are you here Sebas?' Ainz inquired.

'I am the aspect that represents your ruthlessness and cunning. An apt description, wouldn't you say?' Sebas said, a small smirk adorning his face for a brief moment.

'And why am I here Sebas? I thought I was going to be helping the young human. And are there anymore aspects here?' he mused. 'Please refer to me as Intelligence, I prefer it. replied the now named Intelligence. 'And as to your questions, yes there is one other aspect so far, it takes the face of Pandora's Actor. Pandora's Actor was created as a librarian of sorts and to trick any invaders who try to enter your mind. Of course, you being undead makes any mind reading spells redundant, but with the new update, all sentient creatures with any mind protection have one that protects them from the new mind magic from the update. The reason you are here and not editing the character, is because to edit a character you didn't create you need permission from them usually. But with the new update you can also force them to let you, as the mind magics are more diverse and if you have access to one's mind you can force them to let you edit them. Breaking into someone's mind however, will mentally harm them. Fortunately, this human's mind is currently weak trying to stabilize his body, so you can practically walk in.'

'Enough with this information! As you know, because you _are_ my intelligence, I need to save this human, so tell me how I can access his mind!' Ainz said, as his emotion suppressant kicked in.

'Simple, this is your mind, just think about it, and it will happen.' replied Sebas smugly. 'What? You thought it would be difficult?'

Ainz turned his gaze away from Sebas and imagined a door appearing that would connect himself to the human's mind. A door appeared, and it had a crest, like one you would see on a Lord's insignia back on earth. The crest had a Griffon-like creature with a snake around the border, and a faint skull in the background. Overall, it looked like a Chimera. But this door was missing parts. Some of the parts were faded, and the edges were crumbling. Fearing that if he waits that it will be too late, Ainz opened the door and crossed the threshold.

 **[Harry POV]**

The door creaked open ominously, and Harry paled when he saw what came through. The first thing to cross over from the other side was a skeletal hand, carrying a large golden staff, adorned with seven snakes symmetrically located on the staff, each a different color. The staff was about 5'5" and seemed to give off a sense of power. The rest of the creature followed through, wearing a black robe with yellow trim, and purple inside. It appeared to be a skeleton, with ethereal burning red eyes, and rings on its fingers. Harry was speechless, and was thinking ' _I need something to defend my mind if things like_ this _are appearing in here!_ '

'Who are you, and what are you doing entering this mind?!' shouted Wisdom at the creature. The skeleton stared at Wisdom, them seemed to ignore her and move his gaze over to Harry. 'I am Ainz Ooal Gown, of the Forty One Supreme Beings and head of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! I am here to assist you, but we must act fast if you want to live.' **(Oh. My. God. I just made an accidental Terminator reference! I'm laughing my ass off! I only noticed this after I posted!)**

'I remember you! You I saw you in that forest I was in after the ritual! Why? What's wrong with me? Why are you a skeleton?' he said, worriedly. His eyes widened 'Am I dead?!'

'I can explain all of it later, but what exactly did you try to do with the ritual you speak of?' inquired Ainz. 'My intentions in the ritual were to change my blood and magic enough so these binding contracts I was put into against my will would fail, as they are locked to my blood and magic.'

' _I see,_ ' thought Ainz. ' _I don't know if I can trust this kid yet, and I have no understanding whatsoever of his abilities. I also am apprehensive about this mind magic'. '_ Harry, we don't have much time to explain where you are at the moment, only that you will be safe, and I need to help you. Your 'ritual' appears to have backfired, and now your body has accidentally wiped half of your DNA. That is the simplest I can explain it at the moment. What I need from you, is permission to replace the other half of your DNA with something else, to stabilize your form. Is that okay with you?' Ainz questioned seriously.

Harry pondered the request for a few moments and then conferred with Wisdom. Then he turned to the skeletal mage. 'We accept' he declared, green eyes blazing.

'Very well human, here are your stats.' gestured Ainz, as a menu appeared out of nowhere.

 **~Name: Harry Potter (Can Be Changed)**

 **~Race 1: (Level 12/100) Human**

 **~Race 2: ERROR DATA MISSING**

 **~Locked in: Hybrid (In beta)**

 **~Age: 16**

 **~Karma: Chaotic Neutral (-50)**

 **~Class 1: Wizard (Magical Core Type)**

 **~Class 2: ERROR DATA MISSING**

 **~Status Effects: Magical Core Seal level 28 at 15% integrity, and Magical Core Seal level 40 integrity 80%**

 **Magical Deprivation (cause: Horcrux)**

 **~Abilities: Immune to venom (cause: basilisk venom), faster healing (cause: phoenix tears), Parsletongue (cause: genetics)**

 **~Skill Trees: Herbology (Level 5), Potion (Level 2), Transfiguration (Level 10), Charms (Level 11), Defense Against the Dark Arts (Level 15), Divination (Level 2), Occlumency (Level 8), Wandless Magic (10), Arithmancy (Level 6), Runes (Level 11)**

'What do these mean?' Wisdom inquired, looking interested.

T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶r̶e̶p̶r̶e̶s̶e̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶c̶u̶l̶m̶i̶n̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶! **(I couldn't help myself, nice location for Undertale reference)**

This shows your abilities as of this moment. in this world there are many magical races, all of which have different abilities. Druids work well with nature, Vampires are strong but can lose control and go on rampages, Demons are powerful, but extremely weak to Holy based attacks, you have dwarfs, Elves, Dark Elves, and many different variants of each. You can learn new abilities through training. It's a complex system. Essentially, you performing the ritual allows you to be both human and another race simultaneously, giving you both the bonuses and negatives of each race simultaneously.' lectured Ainz. 'So, I need you to tell me a race to choose, and then I can use the required magical item to do so.'

'Alright, let's see.' Harry mumbled to himself. ' _Well, I wouldn't really want a vampire, as it is weakened by sunlight, but a demon sounds cool, and its features are hidable, so that would be nice, but any holy weapon such as phoenix cries would suck. Dragon kin is also cool, because I could have scales at will, but they are probably more brute force than magical. I've decided.'_ 'I'll be a demon!' he announced. Ainz studied Harry for a few seconds 'Yes, I can see it, it fits you well. Brave, a little too much so, yet cunning. I shall see you when you awake then.' Ainz pulled up a menu and scrolled down it. He selected an option that led to another menu and selected one of the fewer option that were there.

 **Race Selection** **- Demon \- Imp \- Select Variant: Draconian/Vampiric/Angelic \- Chosen: Draconian**

'In the meantime, this may hurt a bit.' Ainz announced cheerfully (as cheerfully as an undead could) as he walked out.

Harry stared after him for a few seconds, and as the door closed, 'Wha-' he started feeling immense pain. His body felt like is was on fire, and it gradually grew cooler until it was tolerable. He looked around, and saw his mindscape had drastically changed. He saw that the ocean now had a volcano by it, and that the lava had covered where the oil spill was from before. There was fire all over the volcano, and the ocean had changed to be more deadly. Harry looked around, then looked at himself. ' _Oh'_ The first thing Harry saw were his claws, which were less of claws, and more pointed fingers that were sharp. His arms were normal, but his hand were a darker skin color, borderline blackish green, and from the wrists up there was a glistening black glove of scales that seemed to be dragon scales. He could quickly grow his scales to cover his arms and anywhere else on his body as well, but it took a lot of effort to hold it there, so at the moment he only could hold it for five minutes. He felt that if he practiced often then he would grow strong enough to hold it for longer. He had a barbed tail, and it was about 2 and a half feet long, with a small green flame on the end around the barb. His eyes, which he could make out in his reflection, had a red ring around his pupil, and his eyes seemed to have a slight glow to them. He felt something press against his back, and looked behind him to see an impressive pair of dragon-like wings that had a nearly 5 foot wingspan. If he tried to go 'Full Demon Forme' as he called it, then his sclera would go black, and his iris would be glowing green with the red ring thicker and blood-like.

 _'It's time to get to work' Harry thought mischievously._

\- Time Skip - 1 Hour -

 **(Still Harry POV)**

Harry took a look at his completed mindscape. He had gotten a lot of work done in that time, because the speed in the mindscape was at least quadruple the time in the real world, maybe even 7x faster. He had a black fortress built around the volcano with imps and smaller demons flying around it, as he didn't have enough mental control yet to strengthen it and summon any larger demons, but he did manage to fit in two or three medium sized magical creatures from his world. The gate was manned by two worker level imps, not meant for combat. He had taken his time to make them able to conceal themselves, or at least blend in to escape and warn the guards if anything were to happen. The guards consisted of about a dozen flying imps with swords, and two predatory slimes that were disguised as puddles when defending, but would move around a section of pipes made specifically for them to move around. There were also ten dark dwarfs **(AN: Is it Dwarfs or Dwarves?)** as a building crew that could create structures and maintain them, but at the moment there were only four. It was due to their help that he was able to finish that much construction in time. Even though he had the ability to create things in his mindscape relatively quickly, it used up a lot of energy, and he needed to work on it. It was also more taxing since his transformation since he had to focus harder, due to the larger mindscape. There was a door in his castle that was locked up tight that had his animagus form on the other side, but he hadn't even started the meditative exercises that would strengthen his connection and give him an animagus form yet. He looked around the mindscape and nodded to himself, and prepared to leave. 'Wisdom, you are in charge here. Alert me if anything happens, and keep the place defended. I will work on more defenses later.' 'Of course Harry.' she replied as Harry woke up.

Harry awoke to see himself lying in a bed that was enormous! It was like a very king-sized Gryffindor dormitory bed! The room had walls that was made of white marble, exquisitely chiseled on pillars and doorways. There was very little decoration, and the only source of decor was the red curtains with a gold trim, and a bedside table with his wand and glasses on it. His trunk was at the foot of the bed. He was amazed though to see that he no longer required glasses, and put them back down. He blushed when he realized he was wearing no clothing other than his undergarments, and saw some clothes on the end of the bed. The clothes were a simple set of clothes that look like they were from an old English town. (1) After putting on the clothes, which immediately equipped themselves as he thought of it, he went to reach for his wand and instinctively used a spell instead of going to it. **_Accio!_** ' _Wow! I can do wandless and silent magic now! Sweet!'_ he thought victoriously as his trunk flew to him as well. He placed his old clothes and things into his expanded trunk and made sure his important items were in there, like his invisibility cloak. ' _This is fantastic! No more trace for me!'_ He looked at himself and saw that he had all of the demonic features he saw in his mindscape. Harry was enthusiastic about it, but was curious. He thought about hiding his demonic features, and his scales. wings, and skin changed back to looking human, but he could tell they were still there. Harry was startled as a knock came on the door to his room.

"Come in!" he called, curious to see who it is. A maid walked into the room. The maid was wearing a stereotypical maid outfit, intelligent looking, wearing glasses and a wide blue necklace. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. Lacking a metal plate in front of her skirt, her dress emphasizes mobility rather than defense. She is equipped with spiked gauntlets. This is Yuri α, (Yuri Alpha). She walked into the room "Ah, I see you are awake! I am Yuri Alpha. Lord Ainz would like to speak with you when you are ready." she relayed to Harry. "Well, I guess I'm ready now, I don't really have anything I own with me other than my glasses and trunk." Harry said.

"Of course. Follow me then." Harry followed her through the doorway through more marble halls with red carpet that seemed like velvet. They walked down many halls until they came to a small room on the side. "Lord Ainz is waiting here, and will explain the situation."

"Thank you Yuri!" Harry said. She looked at him in surprise and smiled as she walked away.

Harry went into the room and took a look at it. It was a small room, and it had a decorative table with some chairs, and some nice potted plants on the side. Ainz was sitting at the table facing the door. As Harry entered Ainz looked at him with his red ethereal eyes, that seemed to look into your soul. "Sit down Harry, I would like to ask you some questions. Mostly about where you came from and what you can do to see if we should trust you or not." He raised a hand and a glyph appeared in front of it. "I placed a ward to respect your privacy and anything you tell me can remain confidential.

"Sure, but then I want to ask you some questions as well." Harry replied. "Very well. You are currently in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, home to the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, which is also my name. Let's start simple. Where did you come from? Near E-Rantel? Carne? The Slane Theocracy?"

"I have no clue where any of those are. I come from England, in Europe." Harry offered. Ainz's eyes brightened, and then he looked away for a second, thinking. Harry tried to hear what Ainz was saying but only heard snippets of the one sided conversation, like 'Impossible', 'Earth', and something that sounded like 'yig-drasil'? "Are you okay Ainz?" asked Harry. "I have three things to tell you about. The first of which is that you are no longer on Earth, you are on another planet, or most likely another dimension." informed Ainz.

'What?! Another world? I mean, it isn't the strangest thing that's happened to me, but that is still really unusual." Harry exclaimed. He was thinking through all the reasons why the ritual had gone wrong, but couldn't figure it out. ' _The only thing I can think of is that my magic was trying to help me and knew the easiest way would be to send me here.'_ he thought. "What is this world then? And what was all that stuff about stats and such?"

"I believe that you are trustworthy, as only I and a select few know of Earth and its inhabitants. In this world, everyone and everything is measured by levels. As far as we know, the highest level is 100. This world acts like a game, in the sense that there are tiers and different levels of strengths of people. Every ability is able to be measured and leveled up, up to its maximum. There are hundreds of different races, all of which have different abilities, leading to an almost endless amount of possibilities. What we don't know, is what your upper limit for your levels are since you are now half human." lectured Ainz. "You said you wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Yes, I would. What kind of magic do you use? I've never seen a spell like that. Also, why are you a skeleton? And could you tell me about some of the other races here?" Harry asked. "Of course." Ainz nodded. "The type of magic here must be different than on Earth, and I wouldn't know as I've never met a magic caster from Earth, I only have known of it's existence. The magic here can be cast silently and without foci, such as wands, but although foci aren't necessary, they are extremely helpful. I use the **{Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown}**. I had it with me when I entered your mind earlier. The races here are extremely varied. There are Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, Lizardmen, Slimes, Undead, and Angels, to name a few. There are also peaceful humanoids such as elves and dwarfs, druids, and dragon-kin. Personally, I am an undead. An Overlord to be exact. It gives me more powerful magic than usual, and the ability to summon more undead than usual. Yes, undead often do bad things, but they are often to help themselves, not necessarily only to harm others. In fact, this location has ten floors, and each are defended by one powerful heteromorphic race. For example the first through third floors are guarded by undead, and have a true vampire guarding it. And the sixth floor has a pair of dark elves, twins to be exact. I can't tell you all the specifics because I wouldn't want to tell just anyone all of the defenses. Not even the commander of the floor guardians knows all of my defenses."

"Wow!" Harry said with stars in his eyes. "That sounds amazing!"

"Really?" Ainz said, taken by surprise that Harry thought that undead creatures are cool. Then he remembered Harry was half Demon, and nearly shivered when he recalled how Demiurge was also a demon, and enjoyed things way worse than some rotting bodies. "I mean, O-of course it is! This guild was and still is the strongest guild to have ever existed. No one has ever managed to fight their way all the way to the end! There was even once a group of fifteen hundred people attacked here at once, and only made it to the 8th floor!" Ainz announced proudly.

"I would like to invite you to stay here for a while, as you have no way of getting back at the moment. The only conditions are that I may help train you as you have potential, and I must let you know that practically all of the beings in Nazarick are not human, and almost all have an extreme prejudice against humans. Is that okay with you?"

"Well it's not like prejudiced opinions are new." muttered Harry to himself. Ainz heard his mutter and raised an eyebrow, but didn't inquire further. "Thank you Ainz! I would be happy to stay here!"

"Please refer to me as Lord Ainz in public. I wouldn't want you being disrespectful, as it is frowned upon. I shall go gather the floor guardians and introduce you to them. Also, if you would like a new name for a new world, you may change that as well. It won't hurt nearly as much as your demonic parts did. Also, there are a few minor facts you should know about so as to not be rude to the floor guardians. All of the Guardians and most other creatures here were created by the 41 Supreme Beings. They are essentially Gods to the Guardians, so try not to disrespect them. I am one of those Supreme Beings, and the others are no longer around. The Elven twins, Mare and Aura, are crossdressers, or at least created that way, so try not to mention it specifically. And they all are prejudiced against humans because they are weak."

"Of course Ainz. I mean Lord Ainz, I would be happy to! I would like you to know that I don't trust easily, and I do not have a good past. Please do not try to learn it until I am ready. Also, I would like to change my name. It would be nice for no one to know who I am for once!"

 **(1) Exact outfit I found on an image** **static ''dot' zerochan 'dot' net 'slash' Black 'dot' Tiger 'dot' full 'dot' 1156748 'dot' jpg**.

 **(Throne Room, A Little While later)**

 **(Ainz POV)**

Ainz was waiting with Albedo and Sebas patiently at the Throne Room for the Floor Guardians to arrive. He had already explained the situation to Albedo and Shalltear, and ordered them to not annoy or interact with the Human-Devil hybrid, at least not until he was introduced to everyone at once. They followed his orders, but were not happy about it, as he was still partly human 'filth'.

The first to arrive was of course, Shalltear, wearing her normal lacy dress.

The second to show up was a Man in a red pinstriped British suit with black gloves, and a red tie. He has slicked back black hair and his eyes are difficult to see behind his glasses. He has a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. This was Demiurge, the Seventh Floor Guardian of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Next, a large glacier blue insectoid walked in through the large entrance. A breath-taking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozed out diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back looked like uplifted icebergs. This was Cocytus, the guardian of the Fifth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Finally, the last ones to show up were two dark elves, twins to be exact. They had heterochromatic eyes, and golden hair. The one dressed like a young girl, Mare, was actually a guy. The one dressed like a young boy is Aura, and is actually a girl. Mare had a Green left eye, and a Blue right one, and Aura had the same eyes on the opposite sides. (2) Mare _wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and on his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff._ Aura _wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown. Below, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back. In addition, she wears a watch given to her by Ainz, which has her creator's, Bukubukuchagama's voice on it._

"My Lord, you summoned us?" asked Cocytus. "Yes, I am interested in the news you have for us my Lord." said Demiurge replied Ainz. "There is a new guest that will be staying here in Nazarick."

"Who is it Lord Ainz?" asked Aura. "Are they powerful?" asked Mare.

"They aren't very powerful at the moment, and they have the capability to become strong, but they must prove themselves first. Which is why I am allowing them to stay here until they can find a way home."

 **(Harry POV)**

Harry was waiting in the room for Ainz to introduce him using his new name, and felt a sense of pride when Ainz said that he could become powerful.

"His name is... **Abaddon Noire!"**

~ **Name** : Abaddon Noire (aka Harry Potter)

~ **Race 1** : (Level 12/40) Human

~ **Race 2** : (Level 5/100) Demon (Draconian Imp)

~ **Locked in** : Hybrid (In beta)

~ **Age** : 16

~ **Karma** : Chaotic (-50 -150)

~ **Class 1** : Human Wizard (Mage: Magical Core Type)

~ **Class 2** : Lesser Demon (Mage: Glyph Type)

~ **Status Effects** : Magical Core Seal level 28 at 0% integrity (Destroyed), and Magical Core Seal level 40 integrity 20% (Practically Gone)

Horcrux Destroyed via Natural Occlumency

~ **Abilities** : Immune to venom (cause: basilisk venom), faster healing (cause: phoenix tears), Parsletongue (cause: genetics), Enhanced senses, intelligence, durability, and strength; light protection against Holy magic (Phoenix tears), Petrifying Gaze (cause: basilisk venom), immunity to fire created by anything lower than a [4th Tier Spell] and Not-Holy. Any fire from 5th to 7th tier has lesser effect based on the effects caused by spell.

~ **Skill Trees** : Herbology (Level 5), Potion (Level 2), Transfiguration (Level 10), Charms (Level 11), Defense Against the Dark Arts (Level 9), Divination (Level 2), Occlumency (Level 7), Arithmancy (Level 6), Runes (Level 11), Demonic Force Manipulation (Level 1), Petrifying Gaze (Level 1)

 _Next up, we see Dumbles figure out what happened to our protagonist!_

 ** _FUCK_. I hit reload! *Sobs internally* I have to rewrite half of the chapter because I forgot to save! Ahhh! I wish it had auto-save :(**

 **Anyhow... back to the AN: *Evil Grin* Should I have the Sorcerer's Stone be like the one from FMA? Just to add insult to injury when they smackdown Dumbledore? I think so! Also, god, I'm running out of fancy ways to say 'he explained' since there is a lot of unknown stuff for both Harry and Ainz. I'm running out of vocabulary here! I made Harry have lower karma, because he's been thinking bad thoughts lately and doing some pretty dark stuff, and his hate towards the order of the Grilled Chicken has grown. Plus his new race lowers his karma even more. Also, Harry's last name translates into black, but it doesn't relate to the Black wizarding family.**

 **'Magical Core Type' of something refers to Harry's world version**

 **'Glyph Type' Refers to the type of Magic Ainz uses**

 **I got information on Harry's abilities from 'powerlisting 'dot' wikia 'dot' com /wiki/Demonic_Dragon_Physiology' I know that site has NOTHING to do with a race, rather it has to do with some power from some show or something, but I will give him the abilities from this list:**

 **Demonic Force Manipulation, Demonic Magic Demonic/Dark Element Manipulation, Dragon Psychology, Flight, Immortality (In the sense that he can't die of age, not of Injuries)**

 **Preternatural Condition:**

 **Preternatural Durability,**

 **Preternatural Intelligence,**

 **Preternatural Senses,**

 **Preternatural Strength**

 **(2) Italicized parts in the description of the Guardians are from the wiki**

 **{Armor of Invisibility (Current Form: Cloak)}**

This item can take the shape of any armor or helmet, but will not take the stats of its form. It will always have the same ability no matter what form it is in. The wearer of this **[World-Tier]** Item cannot be seen when using this item by any means, other than sound. The unique condition for this cloak is that if a descendant from the line of Peverell is to wear this item, then it becomes the **{True Veil of Invulnerability}** , one of the three **[World-Tier]** items known as the Deathly Hallows. When in its true form the Armor will prevent its user from being seen in any way shape or form when in use, and no method can break it. The owner of the three who is a descendant of the Peverell Line gains the title of ** {The Master of Death}**.

 **Thanks to the reviewer who suggested the Deathly Hollows be [World-Tier] Items! Also the idea for Harry to be a part dragon, which would be interesting as well. I don't currently have your name on me, but you know who you are!**

 **I also am not writing the character profiles and stats because it would be too hard to go by those exact limits and keep Harry withing the limits of under said amount of job levels and class levels, if he knows over 20 skills, and has 2 races as well.**

 **Abaddon means 'Destroyer', so his full name means Black Destroyer, or Destroyer [of] Black, take it as you will.**

 **Please let me know if you think I missed something I shouldn't have! Thanks! Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and a follow if you haven't already!**


	5. The Consequence of Your Actions

**AN: Welcome to chappie numero quatro! Ever since the chapter 3 went up, I swear the amount of people following it has tripled! Yay for me! Anyway, there will be a Shalltear pairing, since Albedo would be difficult to change and then since Ainz already used** ** _admin_** **command to make her love him, not much even magic can do about it. This is a shorter chapter as I want to get one up for tomorrow as I am leaving for a trip. I am letting you know again that I will be camping on a Boy Scout trip in Canada for ten days straight starting the 23rd of this month. Also, I will be going to work at a Boy Scout summer camp for five weeks starting July 9th, so I might not be able to do chapters during then except for at night and on weekends, so I will most likely only get one chapter up over then if at all.. Also, I see the Weasleys, Hermione, and Dumbles all doing what they are doing because they are blindly following Dumbledore. NONE of them are actually evil except for Dumbles, they just think it's all for 'the greater good' and don't regret their actions that much. Stupid sheeple.**

Different Formats:

' _Thoughts_ '

 ** _Spells!_**

'Talking in mindscape'

 _Other stuff, like reading and lists_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for theories and explanations as to why some things happen, as well as some abilities and Harry's new name.**

* * *

Intro Song: From Shadows [Black RWBY Trailer] (Italics: Abaddon, Bold:Shalltear, Both: Both)

 _Born with no life_  
 _Into subjugation_  
 _Treated like a worthless animal_  
 **Stripped of all rights**  
 **Just a lesser being**  
 **Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule**  
 ** _When it started_**  
 _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_  
 ** _Now in darkness_**  
 _Taking everything we want and we will rise_  
 _We'll rise_  
 _We'll rise_

[Chorus]  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll descend upon the world_  
 **Take back what you stole**  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll reclaim our destiny_  
 **Set our future free**  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _ **Above the darkness and the shame**_  
 _ **Above the torture and the pain**_  
 _ **Above the ridicule and hate**_  
 _ **Above the binding of our fate**_

 _Call us liars_  
 _Degenerates and killers_  
 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals_  
 **Stupid mutts and**  
 **Nothing but pure evil**  
 **Primal, bloodshed, that's all that's left to do**  
 _ **We're misguided**_  
 _ **Treated us like we're criminals and we should hide**_  
 _ **Born indicted**_  
 _ **Tired of being pushed around and we will fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_

 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll descend upon the world_**  
 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll reclaim our destiny_**

-End Intro

* * *

(At Hogwarts the Day of Harry's Ritual)

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was a bit worried. He could have sworn that there was something he was forgetting. Something important.

(Harry sneezed violently as he was mixing the ingredients for the ritual, and drew the glyph for the Universe instead of Earth on the circle without noticing.)

Dumbledore mentally ran through his to do list for the day:

 _~Do paperwork (Check!)_

 _~Buy Lemon Drops (Check!)_

 _~Make sure Harry can't access his vaults (because then he might claim lordship and ruin the plan) (Check!)_

 _~Dose said lemon drops with truthfulness and forgetfulness potions (So people don't lie and have a chance to redeem themselves to me) (Check!)_

 _~Feed Fawkes (Check!)_

 _~Investigate News of a Horcrux Ring (Will do soon)_

 _~Pay Ronald and Hermione for helping Harry all these years and being his friends (Check!)_

He couldn't remember what he had missed. Ah! That's it!

 _~Go send Harry to Grimmauld Place so he doesn't do something rash out of grief for Sirius (Not Done)_

He promptly wrote a letter to Gringotts to make a transaction of one half of a million Galleons to the Weasleys for this year. _'Now I just have to get Harry to introduce him to Slughorn, and then I can train him on Voldemort's History and get the memory from Slughorn. And then I will be known for training the Chosen One and save the Wizarding world!'_

And that's when it happened. The one thing Dumbledore never would have considered happening, or at least not in the way that it did.

Everything seemed to flicker slightly. The muggles put it off as a solar flare, the Wizards didn't notice or care, except for the Unspeakables, but they still ignored it because they were busy dealing with the Veil of Death reacting to something. Dumbledore suddenly noticed that it was quiet. A little too quiet. He turned pale, and looked over to see that the little silver devices on his table had gone silent. The one that let out smoke at the rate of his heartbeat had stopped. He also noticed the one that ran on his blood, which should be impossible to turn off, had broken in half. As he went to inspect them, the one that watched the blood wards on Harry's home burst into flames, which he rapidly put out before it could burn the letters to the first-years of the upcoming school year. He frantically checked the other devices. Harry's mental state? Melted. His location? Vanished? The Horcrux in his scar? A puddle. The one that keeps an eye on his magical signature? Warped beyond recognition. Dumbledore felt like tearing his hair out. ' _What is happening? This shouldn't be happening! I must locate where Harry is!'_ Dumbledore thoguht frantically. He stepped up to the floo and threw in some floo powder. "Severus!" he cried into the floo. "You need something, _headmaster?"_ the potions master sneered. "Severus" Dumbledore said, ignoring Snape's tone. "I have dire need of your assistance." "Very well, I'll be right over." Dumbledore stepped back as Snape stepped through the fireplace. "What is is Albus? I have a few potions on hold waiting for me." He was surprised to see Dumbledore was pacing in front of his desk with a pale face, and Fawkes was watching him warily. "Albus, what's wrong?" Snape glanced at the desk and his eyes widened. "What happened here?"

"Harry Potter is missing." Dumbledore said dejectedly. All Snape could do was gape.

Several frantic calls later, and no had seen him at all, except for a few people in Diagon Alley, who said that he had exited Gringotts angrily. Dumbledore flooed Molly Weasley. "Albus! How are you? It's been a while!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Very well, thank you. I have something to tell you. I'm afraid that we have no idea where Harry is. He was last seen outside of Gringotts, when he went to take some money, because as you know he mustn't become Lord Potter, it will ruin the plan and the Wizarding world will be doomed. He must be found. Please don't inform anyone of this until it is safe. I fear that he may do something rash and hurt himself. I already have Snape asking some of his contacts for information." "Of course Albus! I'll get onto it right away, and try to find him." she replied eagerly.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down. ' _I need a way to track him, but all attempts so far aren't working! Have two things I can try. I can use the Elder Wand and a point me spell, which probably will not work due to distance, but I can try since it is supposed to never fail.' "_ ** _Point Me!_** Harry Potter!"He watched the wand spin once, twice, then three times, and it finally stopped pointing to the West. ' _Now we're getting somewhere!'_ Dumbledore didn't waste any time, and apparated to the leaky cauldron to try and figure out where Harry was using triangulation. He eventually followed it to a muggle apartment complex that was under construction. He unlocked the door and entered the complex to where the Elder Wand was pointing. He got to apartment D13, and was aware of an extremely dense gathering of magical power there. Worried, he opened the door and was blown back by the residue of a clearly above a Class B illegal ritual. He could make out the remains of a circle that consisted of many runes and a hexagram, but was smudged so much it was unreadable. Some of the runes were sparking with red lightning that zapped around it every few seconds. There was also a lot of footprints on the floor, which signified that the ritual had been planned for a while. He found no remains of any living creatures, and used a few spells to get the remains of the ritual to test what had happened when it was used.

 **(A few hours Later)**

Dumbledore was in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library, and was going through books to try and figure out what happened. He found a page that looked similar to the circle he found in the apartment building

 **Trans-Dimensional Ritual**

 _This ritual is used to send the user to other dimensions, it is unknown to what world they are sent, as it is mostly random, but the runes used have a slight control over the location you are sent to. It is a dark ritual, and is essentially a one way trip, as the dimension you are sent to is unknown. The way it is set up is very similar to the_ **Blood Changing Ritual** _in the number of runes, but some of the runes are different, such as the rune for **Universe,** which is similar to the rune for **Earth,** and the rune for **Space,** which is EXTREMELYsimilar to **Water.** This ritual is extremely volatile, and should not be attempted._

 _Oh dear, Harry must have been captured and used for a ritual. Now either he is dead from the ritual, or he is stuck in another universe in danger!'_

Harry, eating a pleasant breakfast before he had to go meet Ainz in Nazarick, sneezed. "Am I getting sick or something?" he said.

Dumbledore realized he had no choice, and called together the Order of the Phoenix. He arrived at Grimmauld place to see nearly everyone there, save Mundungus Fletcher and Lupin. ' _Good, now I won't have to worry about Remus overreacting about Harry and blaming me. At least I can deal with it later.'_ "I have gathered you all here today to inform you of some bad news." he braced himself for their response. "Harry Potter is missing." There was what sounded like an explosion of noise as everyone started talking at once. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted as he shot off some noisemakers from his wand. "As far as we are aware, Harry was last spotted outside of Gringotts. I realized something was wrong when his wards fell and my devices no longer could monitor his health. I followed his magical signature to a muggle building where there was the remains of an illegal ritual to send someone to another world. As far as we know it went successfully, as a failed ritual would have blown up and caused enough damage to need obliviators for it. At the moment I am attempting to find him, but if we can I'd like to avoid getting the DMLE in on this." he reasoned. "But Albus, they need to know! If Harry is gone, we need to do something." called out McGonagall said. "Trust me, Minerva, I am doing all I can to get Harry back. If we cannot locate him soon, then I will go and inform the proper authorities. As for now, let us focus on this." he said calmly. "If you say so Albus."

In the Department of Mysteries, an event that was even more important than Dumbledore's breaking devices happened. On row 97 in the Room of Prophecies, there was a white orb that had the tag:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

 _Dark Lord_ and

Harry Potter (?)

The orb glowed green, the mist inside swirling faster and faster, until is shattered into glowing green shards, that melted away.

If anyone had been watching, they would have seen it flicker, and the name Harry Potter had become Abaddon Noire.

 _Next Chapter: Harry meets the Floor Guardians, and has to deal with prejudice and some unexpected side effects of being a demon. Also some training with Ainz._

 **AN: I will be continuing some things back in the Wizarding World every other chapter, so expect some freaking out by Lupin later on, alright? Also, get it? I had the devices in Dumbles' office break in the same way that part of Harry did. For example, the one monitoring his heartbeat split in half, like him being a hybrid of 2 things. The one monitoring his mind vanished, as the ERRORS spread wiping out parts of his mind, and the one for the Horcrux melted under the demonic side of Harry's mindscape, and the other one's you can figure out on your own. Also, apartment D13 is for Devil and 13, which is unlucky. The reason for the prophecy still existing even if it was broken: Do you really think the Department of Mysteries doesn't have backups of the prophecy? It's just a memory put in a ball that creates the orb, so All the copies of the Prophecy shattered except for the original memory, which Dumbles and Voldemort have. Also, I've Been playing too much Heroes of the Storm. I'm on my twentieth game right now, and I'm writing this chapter while respawning as well as between matches. It's been fun. I'm also sore AF from wrestling practice yesterday. This is a shorter chapter, but when I get back from the ten day trip I'm leaving for tomorrow, then I will have a longer chapter ready by 2 days after I get back. Enjoy!**

 **The Glyph for Universe is A circle within a circle, and Earth is a circle linked to a circle.**

 **{Foci of Power (Current Form: Elder Wand)}**

A foci that can take the shape of any known magical foci, but will not gain the powers of said form, only keep it's own abilities. The user of this **[World-Tier]** Item must acquire it through killing the previous owner, or else it will work as a slightly stronger than normal magical foci. If acquired by killing the previous owner, it will raise your magical power by 50% as much, and lower your opponent's. The unique condition for this wand is that if a descendant from the line of Peverell is to wear this item, then it becomes the **{Death Scythe of Absolute Power}** , which will multiply your magical strength by 3 times as much, and your physical strength by 50% as much. It will also allow the user to gain a new skill tree to train, 'Death Spells' which consist of possible spells that can not be blocked except by tier ten and above anti-instant kill spells. This is one of the three **[World-Tier]** items known as the Deathly Hollows, and the owner of the three who is a descendant of the Peverell Line gains the title of ** {The Master of Death}**


	6. Introductions and Death Knights

**AN: Yay, I'm back! I will try to update at least once, maybe twice before I go to work at a camp for five , I just realized. How can Shalltear blush if she has no blood in her body? I only just thought of that. Now for the difficult section of the story. My goal is to have Abaddon at least level 55-60 by the time he gets back to the Wizarding World. That will be because there will be a level 40 limit on the cloak to use it as a YGGDRASIL item instead of just an invisibility cloak. There is a level 55 on the Stone, and a level 70 on the wand. Although I haven't figured out yet if it is even going to take that long to complete the story. it must be really difficult to level up once you hit around sixty, but with Ainz's help Abaddon should be able to make it to level 70 by the final chapter. Also, when I refer to Abaddon being a specific level, I mean it in YGGDRASIL, not including the Wizarding spells, since there are so many of varying powers, you can't claim a wizard to be one specific level. I'd place an average wizard with standard spells and charms/curses to be equivalent to level 30-40, and if they really use deadly spells, maybe 40-45? Dumbledore is around the equivalent of level 45-50, mostly because of how old he is and the elder wand gives him a slight boost, but not as much as it would if he met the level limit on it. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but I never specified what book this takes place in. I think it will be in the fifth year, so it opens up Dumbridge to bashing. Please let me know if I am doing to plot too rapidly. It's just that some parts I don't know how I should do it, and I feel I haven't written the scene well enough. I dunno, some authors think their own work is cringey, but everyone else loves it.**

* * *

Intro Song: From Shadows [Black RWBY Trailer] (Italics: Abaddon, Bold:Shalltear, Both: Both)

 _Born with no life_  
 _Into subjugation_  
 _Treated like a worthless animal_  
 **Stripped of all rights**  
 **Just a lesser being**  
 **Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule**  
 ** _When it started_**  
 _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_  
 ** _Now in darkness_**  
 _Taking everything we want and we will rise_  
 _We'll rise_  
 _We'll rise_

[Chorus]  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll descend upon the world_  
 **Take back what you stole**  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll reclaim our destiny_  
 **Set our future free**  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _ **Above the darkness and the shame**_  
 _ **Above the torture and the pain**_  
 _ **Above the ridicule and hate**_  
 _ **Above the binding of our fate**_

 _Call us liars_  
 _Degenerates and killers_  
 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals_  
 **Stupid mutts and**  
 **Nothing but pure evil**  
 **Primal, bloodshed, that's all that's left to do**  
 _ **We're misguided**_  
 _ **Treated us like we're criminals and we should hide**_  
 _ **Born indicted**_  
 _ **Tired of being pushed around and we will fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_

 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll descend upon the world_**  
 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll reclaim our destiny_**

-End Intro

* * *

"His name is... Abaddon Noire!" boomed Ainz. **(Man, Ainz does love dramatics, doesn't he?)** Harry-' _No, my name is Abaddon now.'_ straightened his back, and walked out from the side door into the room. When he entered the room, he gazed around in awe at the detail that went into it. He walked up next to the dais that held the throne and turned to address the group of assorted beings waiting there. He looked out over them and took in their appearances and expressions. The first one he saw was a tall man who was wearing a butler outfit and one eye was covered in shadow from his bangs. The man had no expression on his face and just gazed at Harry curiously.

Next to Ainz there was a woman in a form fitting dress that showed off her curves very well. She stared at him with an expression of confusion and disgust. ' _Ah, this must be Albedo, Ainz was telling me about her and how I would have to watch for her and Shalltear when it comes to prejudice against humans.'_

The next one up was a seven foot tall insect-like creature that was varying shades of blue, and Harry couldn't make out what it's expression was, since it's face was not human.

There was another tall man, this one wearing a bright red pinstripe suit and circular glasses like Harry used to wear. His hair was a bit like Snape's but way less greasy, and had a twisted grimace on his face, as he watched Abaddon walk over by Ainz.

Next to him were what appeared to be twins, one male and one female. They looked at him with interest. The one dressed like a boy was smiling at him with stars in his eyes, and the other one who was dressed like a girl was extremely nervous and wouldn't meet his eyes. ' _And they must be Aura and Mare, the **[Dark Elf]** twins. I was told they wouldn't mind me being here as much as the others, so long as they know that Ainz permits it. I wonder if they're like Fred and George?'_

The last being surprised him a little bit. She appeared to be a young girl around his age, although he was informed that he was immortal, with silver hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She was dressed in an purple and black evening dress with a heavy skirt on top, and with a matching umbrella, and Abaddon blushed slightly when he noticed her chest was a bit larger than it should be for how old she appeared to be. _'Ah, this is Shalltear, the never aging **[Vampire]**.'_

 **Shalltear POV**

Shalltear was observing Abaddon curiously. She understood that the young teen standing up on the podium was their guest because Ainz told them so, but on the other hand he also appears to be a human. Normally by this point Shalltear would have either attacked him or spoken up about it, but this was not a normal situation. There was something _off_ about the human, something about his posture or face, that gave off a sense of him being ready to defend himself at any time. Shalltear decided to let one of the other guardians bring up their worries first. Unsurprisingly, Albedo spoke up first. "My lord, what is a _human_ doing here?! He should not be allowed to dirty the halls with his presence! Do not worry my lord, I will take care of him!" she cried, stepping forward and summoning a black bardiche (Axe-like weapon). **_Protego!_** She went to move towards Abaddon, as Abaddon instinctively threw up a Protego in her path which was stronger than Protego spells he had used in the past, so much so that it was visibly glowing a transparent blue-green.

"Albedo!" Ainz ordered. "He is our _guest_! And you shall treat him as such!" "But my Lord! He is only a human! A lower life form!" she tried to argue with Ainz.

At that point, Abaddon stepped forward to interrupt. "May I, my Lord?" he asked ' **(He sounds like Snape speaking to Voldie, doesn't he?** Ainz gestured affirmative. "Why exactly do you see humans as lower life forms? Or at least me specifically?"

"Well, it is simply because they are nowhere strong enough to stand against the defenders of Nazarick, and even that is _nothing_ compared to the Supreme Beings!" she exclaimed.

"So, if I were to prove to you that I am strong, at least for a human, would you be more accepting of my presence?" Abaddon inquired.

"Perhaps, but even if you tell us of your achievements, you have no way of proving it to us, and frankly you wouldn't be able to fight any of us to prove your strength. You aren't strong enough for it to harm a Floor Guardian."

The other Floor Guardians were watching the argument like it was a tennis match, they kept looking back and forth between Albedo and Abaddon.

"Ah, I have many ways of showing you my past. Unfortunately I cannot access them at the moment. However, I could demonstrate some of my abilities." he argued back. "Also" he smirked "I'm not as human as you might think." The human stepped forward and his eyes flashed, the red ring in the center growing with his whites turning black, and leaving a green ring on the inside. His arms rippled as black scales grew down them, his ringers sharpening into claws. His clothes flickered into a chestplate and leggings made of the same material. His ears lengthened and large draconic wings sprouted from his back. A tail appeared from his back, and it was barbed and flaming green. Finally his teeth grew more canine, and he seemed more feral.

Shalltear's eyes widened as he changed form. When he changed, his power washed over her. She was getting a little turned on as she realized how powerful he was (For a human, of course) and strangely enough, she could feel his magic _change_ to something more familiar, like Ainz's magic almost, but darker, and she got the feeling that if this human/demon had the potential to be powerful if he was trained properly. On the sides Demiurge clearly was calculating the pros and cons of having Abaddon live in Nazarick, and there was a calculating glint in his eyes. Albedo was still cautious, but she wouldn't go against Ainz's direct order, at least not while he was in the room. Aura and mare had opposing expressions. Mare was extremely nervous and didn't want to look at Abaddon, and Mare was excited. ' _Probably to train with him.'_ thought Shalltear. Her attention was taken when Ainz spoke up "Perhaps you could demonstrate on this?" **{Summon: Death Knight}** Abaddon looked on in shock as a Death Knight came out of the ground. ' _What? Hasn't he seen a summoned creature before?'_ thought Shalltear confusedly. Ainz said. "This is a level 35 Death knight. I would like you to demonstrate your type of magic to kill it. I'm not looking for anything fancy, just be efficient." Abaddon nodded. He raised his hand and pointed it at the Death Knight.

 **Abaddon POV**

Abaddon smirked internally. From what he had learned, the spells here are only combat related. Yes, there were non damaging spells, but those were to look over an item for damage and enchantments, or heal, not the enormous variety of uses wizarding magic has. He thought up what he was going to do and raised his arms. During his time at Hogwarts, he had always held himself back to be with Ron and Hermione, as well as his experience in muggle school where he would be beaten if he was better than Dudley, led to an extremely hidden talent when it came to magic. He felt a wave of magic coming from the Death Knight, which felt like the Dementor's fear aura, but much, much less potent. ' _This should be fun!'_ Abaddon thought, before wondering 'S _ince when have I wanted a fight? It must be something with me being a demon. Oh well, let's do this.'_

 **Aura POV**

Aura was excited to see what this human could do. By his stats, he was a level 10 human and a level 5 imp, due to his hybrid stat. He is easily half as strong as the death knight, and shouldn't be able to do much to the Death Knight. ' _Does Ainz-sama expect this human to be able to beat something that is twice his strength? I understand that he is also a demon, but that shouldn't make too much of a difference in this matchup.'_ wondered Aura. "Begin!" called Ainz. The Death Knight started marching towards the imp. Aura felt a chill go down her spine when she saw the grin on Abaddon's face. The demon pointed his hand at the Knight, and a ball Abaddon slashed his hand through the air, and a ripple went out from his hand in an arc. The arc hit the death Knight in the helmet, and it created a dent there, as if someone had hit it with a sword. Abaddon frowned, and carefully aimed his hand at the helmet. Aura's jaw dropped when that happened. ' _That spell has to hit harder than the armor can take! What level spell can this guy use?!'_ He fired again, and it went right in between the armor of the Death Knight, into its neck. The head was cleanly cut off, and the body fell to the ground. As the guardians all muttered to each other, and all the while Aura gaped at the ease he had beaten it with. ' _No spell that a level 12 human_ or _demon can use could beat a death knight that easily!'_

Abaddon turned to his audience, who were watching him intently. Ainz watched him in curiosity. "Abaddon, could you explain the differences in our magic and yours? I noticed your magic doesn't look like ours" Abaddon nodded. "Of course. As you see" he began "these spells are of varying levels of power, yet I can use them all. So long as you get the pronunciation right and the movements, a practitioner of this type of magic can do most spells without issue." he spoke proudly. "There is a difference in magical strength though, which is what controls how much power the spell gets, resulting in most wizards being of an average level, and only very few being stronger than that. For example, the cutting spell I used was a bit overpowered because I didn't know what defenses the death knight has, and didn't want to use a weak spell and have something go wrong. ' _What?! Spells that can be different strengths just by trying harder? That's impossible!'_ Aura thought furiously. ' _This is extremely useful, so long as the user has enough strength.'_ In the meantime, Ainz rubbed his chin in thought. "How many people can use this type of magic from where you come from?" Abaddon considered it a bit, and "Albedo, Demiurge."

"Yes Lord Ainz?" they replied. "Do you think these people could be a threat were they to know of us?" Ainz implored. Demiurge considered it, then nodded. "Although they are humans, I find that they use a strange type of magic to be worrying. And the fact that they can use many types of spells no matter what their skill level is worrying. I say we go and destroy them before they can even attack us." Ainz turned to Abaddon. "And what do you think?"

Abaddon scoffed. "There is no way they wouldn't attack you guys. Those wizards have their heads shoved up their arses to far to recognize danger! They would take one look at you and either call you dark, lead an attack against you just because you could be a danger, or most likely do both. In my third year at my school, they used soul sucking beings that they had little control over to guard the school in for the small chance to catch a criminal who escaped." Here he sighed. "In the end I had to fight off the creatures by myself and to protect the criminal, who is innocent _and_ is my godfather. He never got a trial by the way. They just dropped him off in prison with some of those Dementors watching him. The wizards would cause problems, but whether or not they would be an annoyance? I don't think they could defeat you guys, but they would get close _if_ they got their information correctly. I would say they are enough of a threat to have to be dealt with, especially if they were to get some help from the magical races as well, like the Centaurs and Dragons, maybe the Acromantulas."

"Very well, I shall think on this for some time, in the meantime I would like to offer you training with your abilities, as long as you let us learn more about your magic, and do some tasks for us to prove you are trustworthy until we can get you a way home." Ainz declared. " _Hmm, that would be helpful to have a place to train my abilities, and my new magic from my demon side is new to me, and I guess it wouldn't be too bad to help them, I mean, they did help me as well.'_ he thought. "Okay! I accept. Uh, My Lord." he said, still not used to using the term. Ainz nodded and gestured to Yuri Alpha. "Yuri will take you to your room to put away what items you managed to bring with you, and later on you will be introduced to the parts of Nazarick you may enter. and then addressed the other Guardians. "Now that you have all met Abaddon, I would like you all to try to treat him as a guest, and I know that is difficult for you because of your prejudice against humans, but please try. to be getting back to your duties. Abaddon, I would like you to come to the arena on the Sixth floor tomorrow when available to train your other abilities as well as allow me to experiment how your magic fares against ours." They replied with an affirmative, and went off to do their duties.

 **Abaddon POV**

Abaddon followed Yuri out of the Throne Room. On the outside, he was calm and collected, simply walking down the hall. Internally, inside his mindscape, he was trying to regain control of his emotions. **(Inside Mindscape)** 'Wisdom! What the heck is going- Argh!' he shouted as an idea in the form of a bird flew by him, screeching (Anger): _How dare those beings insult me!_. Wisdom was running around trying to contain his thoughts, which were running wild with his emotions. The primary emotion running his mindscape was his fear/nervousness. 'You aren't trained in the mind arts enough to control your emotions fully, and I can't run your mind alone. If you feel too much of an emotion, it can take over and spread ideas and thoughts that flit around your mind until you regain control. It is a little known side effect to minds that aren't trained enough.' she replied, frantically chasing a thought that was in the shape of a bee with a bug net. As each thought ran around spreading chaos, Abaddon could focus less and less, as the abstract beings all stated what they represented, causing him to feel whatever emotion controlled them. Some of them were: (Fear): ' _What if I didn't make a good impression?_ (Disappointment and Excitement respectively) _: Some of them didn't seem to like me, but those elf twins seemed to like my demonstration._ (Indecisiveness) _I wonder if I should've gone with the shock and awe approach, and just **Bombarda Maxima** 'd the crap out of the knight instead.' _(Confidence): _That was easy, I wish there was something more difficult._ The next few minutes was Abaddon sending his imps to go and gather the thoughts, and put them away while he stabilized his mind. Abaddon left his mind in Wisdom's control, and planned to come back when he had time to create a better system of control for his mind.

The one thing he didn't notice was the one, small, camouflaged thought that escaped the reach of the imps by hiding underneath the drawbridge. It found a cave in the fortress, at the very far back of Abaddon's mind that had not been explored yet and hid in a crack in the wall. The thought that was contained within it would create ripples that change the future.

The thought was in the form of a bat. (Intrigue): 'That _vampire girl was pretty cute.'_

 **READ THE AN PLEASE: Hey! I put up a new story on my account! It is something I will update when I'm stuck on this one, so just know that if you see that story being updated, I'm not dead, just working on another chapter for my main story. I have edited my other chapters so everything makes sense. It isn't too major I may be writing Abaddon slightly OOC, but he is in a new world, and is confused with everything, and pissed at most people from the old world, so he is both paranoid and is done taking shit from anyone. This is a shorter chapter because the last few days have been hectic, and I haven't had time to write much. I wanted the chapter to be longer, so IOU one longer than normal chapter. I will be leaving today for a five week trip to Catalina Working at a Boy Scout camp there. I have internet access, but I don't know how well it will work with the fanfiction editor. So I will try to put up a chapter over these next few weeks, but it won't be guaranteed. I did not explain everything about his background to the guardians, because it is not necessary or important for the point he is trying to make. The Guardians did not speak out for the most part because Ainz had told them that Abaddon is their guest, and enforced it with Albedo. Also, Harry being a hybrid makes them less likely to hate him, although there are a few people who want to challenge the idea of a human or even half human being in Nazarick. I am writing this to the best of my ability. Some things are not as well written as others, and I do go back through and make minor changes to all chapters to make sure that it works. Some personalities may not quite match their characters, but I do look over that when I edit them later. So if any part seems rushed, I do smooth it out later to make it flow when I have spare time. I was planning to have him use legilimency to show them his memories, but he doesn't really know them all too well. (On a side note, I have almost all of the general plot planned for this story, and just need to do it! So probably faster chapters for this story after I get back from Catalina because less writer's block! And at least two chapters for my other story during Catalina)**

 **{Orb of Resurrection (Current Form: Stone)}**

An orb of pure Death magic that can halve the price of an NPC resurrection that is below level 60, and if it is from level 60-80, then it is discounted by a quarter. If it is used on any player that has been dead for more than a week, then they can be spoken to as if they are a ghost, but only for a limited time, then the spectre cannot be summoned again. The user of this **[World-Tier]** Item can use it to resurrect players, but only once a month, and it requires a full price as if they were a maximum level NPC. The unique condition for this item is that if a descendant from the line of Peverell is to use this item, then it becomes the **{Resurrection Orb}** , which can be worn with the cloak as a brooch, and it will This is one of the three [World-Tier] items known as the Deathly Hollows, and the owner of the three who is a descendant of the Peverell Line gains the title of ** {The Master of Death}**


	7. Stip Steppin Around

**Sorry for the wait, you know how life is. I own nothing except for Abaddon and his abilities, even then, some are from Overlord.**

* * *

Intro Song: From Shadows [Black RWBY Trailer] (Italics: Abaddon, Bold:Shalltear, Both: Both)

 _Born with no life_  
 _Into subjugation_  
 _Treated like a worthless animal_  
 **Stripped of all rights**  
 **Just a lesser being**  
 **Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule**  
 ** _When it started_**  
 _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_  
 ** _Now in darkness_**  
 _Taking everything we want and we will rise_  
 _We'll rise_  
 _We'll rise_

[Chorus]  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll descend upon the world_  
 **Take back what you stole**  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll reclaim our destiny_  
 **Set our future free**  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _ **Above the darkness and the shame**_  
 _ **Above the torture and the pain**_  
 _ **Above the ridicule and hate**_  
 _ **Above the binding of our fate**_

 _Call us liars_  
 _Degenerates and killers_  
 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals_  
 **Stupid mutts and**  
 **Nothing but pure evil**  
 **Primal, bloodshed, that's all that's left to do**  
 _ **We're misguided**_  
 _ **Treated us like we're criminals and we should hide**_  
 _ **Born indicted**_  
 _ **Tired of being pushed around and we will fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_

 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll descend upon the world_**  
 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll reclaim our destiny_**

-End Intro

* * *

Abaddon was in his room, bored. And as Fred and George say, a bored Harry is a mischievous Harry. And that isn't good for anyone. At the moment, he was going over how the inhabitants of Nazarick have treated him, and if he thinks they can be trusted. ' _Just because they are being nice, doesn't mean that they mean it. For example, the Weasley's_.' he considered. ' _I have to make sure_ '. He pulled out a foeglass. This exact foeglass is the reason he started doubting the people he has trusted for years. It was the one that Moody had on his office when Barty Crouch was an imposter. When Dumbledore blasted down the door to get at the imposter, Abaddon had seen three figures. One was Dumbledore, and the other two were too hazy to see. After the whole Moody incedent, he had read up on such items, and found out that the foeglass shows the enemies of the user, bit of a specific person, meaning that the people in the mirror were _Harry's_ enemies instead of Moody's enemies. That combined with a Gringotts bank notice that he never responded to his bank details being sent to him both alerted him to something going on. In the glass, he could see murky shapes of his enemies. There is a quite definite form of some people from home, such as Ron and Draco, as well as Dumbledore and Voldemort. There were also a huge amount of masked Death Eaters in the background, but not as close as the other people.

Abaddon was surprised to see Dumbledore and Voldemort both very close to the front of the mirror. All of them had a strange film over them, like a blanket, and Abaddon assumed it must be the fact they are in another dimension. Behind Dumbledore were Ron and Hermione, who both were far enough away to not be a dagger to him, and wouldn't be for a while. In the far background he could see the Minister's unique silhouette with a bowler hat, and behind him was a form that looked like a… toad? He was satisfied that he couldn't see any of the inhabitants of Nazarick at the moment, and set it carefully on his bedside table. He also took out a sneakoscope and put it down as well.

' _Hmm, Ainz wants to test some of my spells against some of the lower spells of this world, so it would help if I practiced my spells, or better yet, see what new awesome skills I have as a demon_!' he quickly thought excitedly. He walked out the door of his rooms and meanders through the passages of Nazarick.

Hall after hall goes by, all looking very similar. ' _Man, this place is worse than Hogwarts! How the heck would you get anywhere without being programmed to know the passages?_ ' he moaned internally.

A clanking sound comes from down one of the many halls. 'Ooh, something interesting!' he said, grinning. He walked down the corridor to a large door that appeared to be made of steel. The door hung slightly open.

"Since it's already open, that means I technically am not breaking any rules!" he says aloud. "Not like I was given any to follow." he mumbled a little quieter with a grin.

He walked through the doorway into a large room, about the size of the Gryffindor common room. It was covered with weapons of various size and type. There were literally buckets of halberds, axes, swords, daggers, Spears, staves, and various others he didn't recognize.

He picked up a silver sword, similar to the sword of Gryffindor, and swung it around.

A voice sounded from by the door. "Do try to not ruin any of these. Any one of these weapons is worth more than your worthless human life. Although I doubt you could eveb wield one of these." Demiurge said snidely as he entered the room.

Surprised by the interruption, Abaddon whirled around, fumbling with the sword. He managed to not drop it and placed it back on the rack where he found it. He frowned at Demiurge. "Why don't you like me? I get that I'm human, but I am also a demon, which should count for something, right?" he asked hopefully. "Perhaps, if you became stronger and actually could use your newfound demon form properly, but it isn't even a tenth of my level." he sneered at Abaddon's, but he was unaffected due to four years of potions with Snape.

Demiurge sauntered smugly out of the room and looked over his shoulder for a final parting shot. "If it weren't for the order to not harm you... _you'd be dead where you stand."_ At the end of the statement his voice went demonic and his eyes flashed. ' _Self confident prick_.' thought Abaddon angrily. _'I'll show him_!'. If anyone from Hogwarts that knew Harry well could see him now, they would be scared for whomever is his next pranking victim. He decides to set up a set of personal spell chain he invented with Fred and George down the corridors as he wanders, coincidentally set to Demiurge's aura.

* * *

"Wow" he deadpanned. "That's a big door. Ya think Ainz is trying to make up for something?" **(XD)**

Abaddon's is currently staring up at a big jungle door that is about twenty feet across and fifty feet high, engraved with images of gladiators and monsters fighting, with the monsters coming out on top. He pushed open the door to have it open up to an arena, about twice the area of a quidditch pitch, with stands surrounding it, like a Roman colosseum. He walks out to the edge of it. ' _Hmm, now to test my powers_.' he tried pulling up a feeling that he usually corresponds to his magical core. Instead of his magic flowing through him, he is surprised to feel a mental list of sorts appear.

Available Spells:

-Fireball **[Tier I]**

-Demon Force: Demonic Toss **[Tier I]**

-Demon Force: Demonic Slam **[Tier I]**

-Petrifying Gaze [Active Natural Trait] **[Tier I]**

-Burning Blades **[Tier I]  
** _Type: Longswords  
_ _Elemental Bonus: None  
_ _Mana Use: 5 mana/s_

Possible Variant Paths in the Future:

 _ **~Hellfire (Exponentially Increased Flame Damage to all Attacks, but increased damage from Water based attacks)**_

 _ **~Demonic Rage (Exponentially Increased Unholy Damage to all Attacks, but increased damage from Holy based attacks)**_

After considering what to try first, Abaddon's demon form grows over his human form like a second skin. Abaddon grins toothily as he mentally selects fireball. **{Silent Cast: Fireball}** a fireball appears in his hand, and he throws it as far as he can with his human strength. He then throws another with his demon strength. As he throws them, they land quite close to where he attempted to throw them, and it felt very similar to quidditch, except he is throwing, not catching.

It flew around twenty yards away before it starts being affected by gravity and falls. It hits the ground, and creates a good sized explosion, around five feet in diameter. The second toss goes around twice the distance, and the explosion is the same size. Abaddon's whistled at the size of the explosion. _'I wonder if our emotions affect the spells?'_ he wondered.

He created an image of Ron from his memories and imagined it sneering at him from across the battlefield. He also imagined Hermione next to him and both of them laughing at him behind his back, betraying him for money. He snarled aloud, as his image he thought of was conjured by his magic in front of him in the form of human shaped dummies with the faces of his once friends. Furiously he raised his wand, and cast spell after spell at the dummies.

 **Furunculus!** Boils appeared all over the dummies. **Locomotor Wibbly!** The dummy's legs went limp and purple, then they fell over. **Levicorpus!** They got hung by their legs in the air. **Bombarda!** He felt enjoyment from using the spells on the figures, but he also felt great sadness from the true realization that his friends had betrayed him. Abaddon felt tears enter his eyes as he remembered many fun moments he had with his friends, and how they were all fake.

He felt less stressed after casting the spells, but his fury only increased when he saw the figures of Ron and Hermione still intact, as if mocking him. He decided to start using deadlier hexes and charms at a much faster rate. **Diffindo! Confringo! Flipendo! Confringo! Expulso!** The spell chain caused the dummies to get blown around the arena by the resulting explosions.

They landed around twenty feet away from the original location. He went for the killing blow, choosing from his list of demonic spells. **{Demon Force: Slam}** He roared aloud and swept an arm in the direction of the dummies, and he used the ability to slam the figures into the ground, over, and over, and over, as the last of his rage left his body. Looking at the destruction he sighed. 'I guess it does affect my spells, but not as much as with my normal magic.' He sighed and went to vanish the dummies. Before he could do so, he heard clapping from behind him.

 **Shalltear POV**

Shalltear walked down the halls to go check in with Ainz. ' _Ainz will be so happy to see that I completed my duties! He might praise me! I wonder how that demon hybrid is doing? He is pretty interesting, I wouldn't mind sparring with him when he gets stronger. He'll be strong_.' she thought. 'For a human of course.' She corrected herself.

Suddenly she hears a muffled boom from the distance. ' _Hmm? Ooh, is there a fight going on?'_ she wondered. She turned down the hall to the attendance, where the sound appears to be coming from. Shalltear slips through the still open door and walks in. "I bet it's Aura and Mare again, fighting some filthy… oh?" She says aloud, interest suddenly piqued.

She looks over to see the guest of Nazarick standing on the edge of the arena. _'What was his name? A Bad Gun? Abad Glum? No, it's Abaddon. What is he doing here? His training with Ainz isn't until tomorrow_.'

Shalltear decides to observe Abaddon to see what he was doing. He raised his arm, and his pale human skin changed into his demon scales in a ripple. He grinned largely, and raised an arm. He concentrated, and suddenly from a glyph she recognized a **[Tier I]** spell, **{Fireball}**. He threw the ball of fire as far as he could, and watched in satisfaction as it got the ground far away. He summoned another one, and threw it farther that time. She watched, amused, as he messed around with his abilities like a child with a new toy.

Suddenly, Abaddon's face twisted up, and with a flick of his hand that held a stick of some sort, two dummies appeared out of nowhere. They resemble two humans, one redhead and male, the other a bushy, brunette female.

 _'What the hell? Where did they come from? I didn't see any signs of a normal spell or summoning ability_. _Those dummies are so detailed, he must know them very well. Are they people he once knew? No, why would he conjure them in a battle arena if they are friends?'_ she pondered. ' _They must be enemies, or he has some reason to hate them.'_

She jumped when Abaddon snarled out loud, thinking that he had noticed her. Instead, he dropped into a battle stance towards the dummies. He made many slices and have at the dummies with the stick, periodically adding some unique movements in. The dummies had various boils appear on them as their legs went limp and no longer had the strength to support them. The dummies flipped upside down and floated by their ankles.

Shalltear was a little shocked when she could see Abaddon's face twisted in a grimace as tears began leaking out, containing the most negative emotions she had seen in a human since she had been torturing them, and even then it wasn't that bad. He suddenly stilled, then all the emotion in his face changed to fury. He pointed the stick in his hand at the dummies, and then did a complex movement with it, then… silence.

And then there was light. Bolts of light, flying through the air, every few seconds. Different colors: red, blue, purple, yellow, and a grey, soaring at the dummies, which were supported in a standing position by an unknown source. As the spells hit, as that is the only thing they could be, many things happened.

There was a ripple, almost identical to the example that Abaddon's had shown when he was introduced earlier, and a slash appeared across the chest of the bodies. A large explosion appeared out of nowhere and blew up the ground if front of the bodies. Then a force threw the bodies back into the air and then they were hit by an explosion again in midair. Then a final explosion blew them even higher. Abaddon's stared up at the bodies as they began to fall, and then Shalltear notices the telltale glyph signifying a spell on his hands. **{Demon Force: Slam}** The bodies were slammed into the ground repeatedly, and finally landed in a heap in a crater formed from the impacts.

Abaddon's breath was a little heavy, and he felt slight magical exhaustion from his demonic magical core, but his normal magical core was barely used, as years of practice has strengthened it greatly. Shalltear decided to make her presence known. Walking out from by the door, she started clapping.

 **General POV**

Abaddon turned to see Shalltear clapping as she walked up to him.

"That was interesting." she turns to the mangled bodies on the ground, which interestingly enough, had no blood or inner organs. "I assume those are all your kind of spells?" she asked. Abaddon was surprised she was actually talking to him like a normal person.

"O-oh! Um, yeah, those are pretty common spells where I come from. Most of them are below fourth year level spells." He blushed, embarrassed. Shalltear had a confused look on her face for a brief second, then understanding. "Oh, you don't have tiers to your magic."

He nodded. "Yeah, we understand which spells are stronger than others, but they are classified by their effects. There are jinxes, which are meant to cause minor a or pain to a target. I used the jelly-legs jinx and the boils jinx just now on the dummies. The darker spells are curses, the darkest and most evil of the spells. We also have charms which have various uses that are harmful and helpful, but never inherently light or dark.

"Interesting." she replied.

"Really?! I mean, you don't exactly seem like a person who would be interested in that kind of stuff." Abaddon asked. Shalltear shook her head. "You misunderstand. I ask for the future if I must fight one of your kind, as your magic could probably bypass some of our defenses. I have little interest in you."

Abaddon dropped his head, but raised it to ask a question. "I've already asked Demiurge about it, but why do you hate humans? He explained it was how you are made, but you can't honestly still think that for however long just because a Supreme Being who isn't around anymore willed it."

Shalltear's face darkened. "You underestimate the will of the Supreme Beings." she says angrily.

Abaddon shakes his head. "I didn't mean it like that. A better way to state it would be 'Would the beings who created you want you to stay as you were created, word for word, forever, never changing? Or would they want you to grow and learn, and then you can impress them if they ever return or check in on you every now and then?' You act a way because that is how you were made. I know who Shalltear, the Vampire Floor Guardian is, but who are you?" Shalltear went silent. She stayed like that for a few minutes straight. Abaddon got worried. 'Did I do something wrong?' he thought. "Shalltear? Are you alright?"

She looked up at him. "Do you really think that?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "If I had created something with all my heart, I would want it to have free will and grow and achieve goals in my stead." She nods slowly. "I shall think upon it." Shalltear spun on her heel and stepped away through a {Portal}. Abaddon stared after her. "Not even a 'Goodbye'? Man, for acting like purebloods, someone needs to teach these guys some manners." he deadpanned.

* * *

 **Shalltear POV**

Shalltear stepped into her room, and promptly sat down. She thought through what Abaddon had mentioned for a while. 'Would Lord Peroroncino want me to be like this forever? Or would he want me to grow and do him proud? I remember that one time he spoke with Lady Bukubukuchagama about this.'

Flashback

It was a 'weekend' according to Peroroncino, who mentioned something about it being a time when he was off work. Shalltear remembered hey wondering what work a Supreme Being would have, but remembered how they must be busy working on improving the guild for the betterment of the other Supreme Beings, as well as make sure the guardians, their creations, were working properly as well, since this was in the guild's early days.

 _"Hey bro!" Bukubukuchagama said. "Why are you working on your NPC so much? It's just as detailed as the others, there's no need to edit them right now". Shalltear's creator shook his head. "There's always room for improvement!" he announced, before adding, "Especially in H-games". Shalltear still doesn't understand what 'H-Games' are, but assumed they are a secret project of Peroroncino's._

 **Flashback End**

One of her maids entered the room. "My lady, are you well? You seem to be out of it today." Shalltear waved her off. "I'm fine, just working on a problem I'm having. No need to worry." The maid nods respectfully, and backed out of the room. Shalltear turns her gaze to the shrine in the corner of her room with a model of her creator on it. "What should I do?" she asked to herself. There was no response.

* * *

Oh dear. Shalltear's worldview has been turned upside down. Whatever will happen to her? Find out... Not next chapter, but eventually. :D Here's a little sneak peek at the prank for Demiurge.

* * *

 **Omake**

Demiurge was unable to move. He was patrolling the hallways on the 9th floor, and had turned a corner as a flash of light hit him in the face. He blinked rapidly as the afterimage left his eyes, and realized that he was stuck and couldn't move. "What is this?!" he roared out loud. He squirmed from side to side and suddenly the spell holding him stopped. ' _What in the world was that?! If there is magic strong enough to trap me, Lord Ainz must know about it_.' He promptly took a step forward and fell on his face. He looked down to see what tripped him, but couldn't see that far. His arms didn't work correctly, as he was having trouble getting up. His feet also felt much larger than they should, and he couldn't feel his tail.

Suddenly a sound came from down the hallway. A sound Demiurge recognized. He quickly called out to the source. "Eclair! Assist me! I've fallen and I can't get up!" he cried. Eclair Ecleir Eicler waddled out of the shadows, and took a look at Demiurge. Eclair started laughing the moment he saw Demiurge.

"S-sorry old friend *giggle* but I- *snort* don't think I should help you. It might tarnish the floors with your *choking laughter* feathers!" he managed to get out.

"What do you mean feathers? I am demon! We do not have feathers." Demiurge ground out harshly. Eclair shook his head, finally have stopped laughing. "I beg to differ. Anyway, have fun!" Eclair then called his minion, who also was standing in the shadows also, and was carried away under its arm.

Demiurge finally managed to get up, and took a look at his hands, and shouted in surprise. But instead of a shout, it came out as a squawk. "Cock-a-doodle-dooooo!"

 **Yay. Rant time :p**

 **The references are strong with this one. I** **loved writing the omake. Sorry about the cliffie on the prank, but it will be** **addressed... eventually. I am** **removing some aspects from the canon, or at least making them able to be toggled on and off, such as Demiurge's ability to mind control any being below level 40, and Ainz's damaging touch. As well as the fact that I have changed the descriptions of the hallows, so that's new. The petrificus totalus spell simply causes the victims body to lock itself into position, overriding the brain, therefore it doesnt have to overpower Demiurge, althouh it does wear off quickly because of their natural resistance to most mind control spells. Also, in a rather loooooooooong review, someone pointed out I have major errors factually in the math I did with Abaddon's skills. I know. I will say now, he will not be more powerful than Ainz, or Demiurge, or anyone near that level at all. He will be powerful enough to definitely beat almost all wizards without much trouble, so around level sixty is his max? His spells are as strong as thw half they are used from is. if he is doing a combo spell, it will take the average of the levels of his two sides. I will be completely redoing the stats for the Hallows for fairness, and the bloodline thing is stupid, I agree, since they are now items if the new world. Also I will add the stats and effects for some of his spells into the appendix when I'm bored or have time. Happy now?**

P.S. I would like ideas for pranks for The twins and Albedo, maybe Ainz. Just give me all the pranks! Don't question it. All I can say is that not everyone will be going to the wizarding world, only select guardians.


	8. The Wizard is a Part Timer

EDIT: I have changed parts of this chapter I didn't like, and I added more detail to lots of the chapter. It will be a bit until the next chapter.

* * *

Intro Song: From Shadows [Black RWBY Trailer] (Italics: Abaddon, Bold: Shalltear, Both: Both)

 _Born with no life_  
 _Into subjugation_  
 _Treated like a worthless animal_  
 **Stripped of all rights**  
 **Just a lesser being**  
 **Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule**  
 ** _When it started_**  
 _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_  
 ** _Now in darkness_**  
 _Taking everything we want and we will rise_  
 _We'll rise_  
 _We'll rise_

[Chorus]  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll descend upon the world_  
 **Take back what you stole**  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll reclaim our destiny_  
 **Set our future free**  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _ **Above the darkness and the shame**_  
 _ **Above the torture and the pain**_  
 _ **Above the ridicule and hate**_  
 _ **Above the binding of our fate**_

 _Call us liars_  
 _Degenerates and killers_  
 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals_  
 **Stupid mutts and**  
 **Nothing but pure evil**  
 **Primal, bloodshed, that's all that's left to do**  
 _ **We're misguided**_  
 _ **Treated us like we're criminals and we should hide**_  
 _ **Born indicted**_  
 _ **Tired of being pushed around and we will fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_

 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll descend upon the world_**  
 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll reclaim our destiny_**

-End Intro

* * *

 **Chapter 7: This Wizard is a Part Timer**

"Abaddon, you should get a job."

"What?!" he exclaims.

Earlier that Day

Ainz was in a pleasant mood. As pleasant of a mood an emotionless being can be.

He was walking down the halls of Nazarick to the Arena on the sixth floor to meet Abaddon and see what abilities he has. To be honest, Abaddon showing up is the most interesting thing that's happened in a long time, and being an Overlord who had minions to do what he wants, it's nice to have a break and do something new.

Arriving at the large door to the Jungle Zone, Ainz looks over the items he had prepared earlier. They consist of:

 **~Training Dummy (Used to Calculate Damage and Practice combos on without destroying it)**

 **~Bracelet of Growth (Exp Gain x2.5)**

 **~Potions of various types**

 **~Exp Potions**

Satisfied with his prepared items, Ainz entered the arena. He walked in and saw… no one. The arena was empty, only the minions on the sides were there to bring in supplies they might need.

Ainz didn't have to wait long though, add only a few minutes later, Abbadon ran in, wearing a set of robes, similar to what he had worn when he arrives in this world. Ainz saved him over.

"Hello Lord Ainz! Sorry I'm late! I was getting together some things I had with me." the ten announced cheerfully. He pulled out a miniature trunk from his pocket. Ainz eyes dilated brighter in interest as the trunk was resided with a tap.

"How does that work? Does it shrink down all the things inside with it?" he asked, intrigued. "Yeah, I had this with me when I was preparing the ritual. I left on in my pocket and forgot." Abaddon explained.

Nodding, Ainz gestured to the arena. "Now, we will go over your spells first, then practice your new demon abilities, and then you will be put in a combat situation using my summoning abilities against a decent sized group."

Abandon nods, looking particularly excited for the combat part. Ainz orders the Dragonkin to set up a few of the immobile straw golems to attack. The straw golems are the weakest possible. "This is a golem. I would like you to practice your demonic spells. You use them by-"

 **{Fireball}**

BOOM!

A ball of smoke went up as Abaddon threw a sudden fireball at the golem. Ainz stood, slightly stunned at how quickly the Demon had understood how to use the spell.

"How did you get that so quickly?" asked a suspicious Ainz. Abaddon rubbed his head, abashed. "Well, I was feeling stressed out, and really impatient, so I came in here earlier yesterday to practice early and show you what I can do!" he said joyfully. He frowned, "That is okay, right?"

Ainz nodded. "That is fine. I am happy to see your enthusiasm being put into your work. Now, what spells do you have? I have no reference point to what skills you can use." Abaddon thought through the list of spells. I have Fireball **[Tier I]** , Demon Force: Demonic Toss **[Tier I]** , Demon Force: Demonic Slam **[Tier I]** , Petrifying Gaze **[Active Natural Trait] [Tier I]** , and Burning Blades **[Tier I]**." Ainz nodded as he heard the spells.

"You have more spells than I thought you would, most people have one or two at a lower stage. You have another spell set for your other class, that may affect it. You simply need to level up and you will gain more abilities and traits. Your Petrifying gaze is interesting. I don't know why you have it. Most demons don't have something like that. It is more akin to hypnotizing assassin classes instead."

Absinthe pulled up the sleeve he had on and pointed to a scar on his bicep that was two identical puncture wounds evenly apart. "When I was twelve I fought a Basilisk with a sword. It was around sixty feet long."

Ainz mentally calculates the stats of a snake that size. "It would have been around level fifty, and if it's that large it had to have some kind of other method of killing. I assume it had some kind of gaze that transferred to you somehow as **{Petrifying Gaze}**?"

Abaddon nods. "Yep. It had the ability to kill by sight. It also had venom where the only antidote was Phoenix tears, which must have been the reason I have the petrifying gaze."

"Phoenix tears, you say? Good thing we don't have any Basilisks here, or else we might not be able to deal with it. Instant death abilities aren't usually available until around that level, but from what you have said, many creatures don't gain skills as they age, so it was born with it. Interesting." Ainz muses. Coming back to the question at hand, he asked "How did you kill it? You wouldn't have had any effect with your spells, and you were twelve".

"I, ah, stabbed it through the mouth, simultaneously poisoning myself and killing it." Again started off into the distance, lost in memories. Ainz coughed, bringing Abaddon back to attention. "I would like you to practice with moving targets, as you are now used to using them." Abaddon nods.

Ainz sets levitating spells on the dummies, usually used to protect oneself from ground based attacks. They begin flying from side to side at different speeds. One is at a jogging pace, the others are at running and sprinting speeds. Abaddon readied himself and summoned the fireballs. Each was the size of an apple, and looked like a campfire was inside of an invisible ball.

"Three… Two… One… Go." Ainz called. When he said go, Abaddon threw the fireballs, one in each hand. Thew flew through the air, trailing flames like a comet. One figure was hit dead on, and the other was hit, but slightly off. The third figure moved out of the way, and the Fireball missed. Abaddon was quite happy with the results. He had trained as a seeker, and didn't throw much, but was good enough to hit most of his targets.

"The reason they didn't all hit is that the faster the opponent is that the higher speed they have, the harder it is to hit. As you get stronger, you can focus leveling up your speed, strength, intelligence, dexterity, wisdom, or defense."

Ainz nods. "I would like to test if these potions work, but I will wait until you have fought, so I would like you to test your melee attacks with your weapon creation spell."

Abaddon nods his confirmation and crossed his arms in the air, and called out " **{Burning Blades}** " He slashed his arms down to the sides. As his arms swung down, the air flashed and two large swords appeared. The sword appear to be around four feet in length, with standard pommels and handles, and are both long swords. He swings them around experimentally.

"Yeah, these aren't too bad." He holds out one of them. "They're well balanced at least." Ainz nods. "In the future you will have the ability to have multiple iterations of the weapon, or one weapon, and it would be very powerful." Says the skeleton. "Do you know how to use swords?"

"No, I haven't had any formal training." he replied.

' _Hmm, I wonder if he will have the same instinctive combat ability like I do, since I didn't know how to use my spells when I arrived, but my body knew what to do immediately._ ' Ainz ponders. "Abaddon."

"Yes Lord Ainz?"

"I would like you to try fighting some lower level creatures. They aren't anything that could pose a danger, nothing more than goblins and slimes, below level ten. I have brought them from the nearby forest, and even though they are the same strength as you level-wise, they shouldn't be a problem for you, because of your draconic scales and your abilities are better than they should be for your level. The scales in your demonic forme are naturally **[Tier III]** strength, as you are a demon, and will increase over time. I want you to practice fighting creatures that are weaker than you because you will face them more often than not, and you should get used to fighting with and without your demon forme. You don't want to be caught in a situation where you must keep your demon forme a secret and cannot fight in your human form, now would we?" Ainz cautions.

"No Lord Ainz." Abaddon says understandingly.

* * *

Ainz had let out a gradual stream of animals that were caught from a nearby forest by the elf twins, and had Abaddon kill them as they came out in groups of 4-6 at a time. At one point Ainz had let out a _bear_ of all things for him to fight. It was after the first few kills from the animals that Abaddon felt a strange feeling in his chest, like anger, or was that... excitement? The more he killed, the more of a rush he got, and it expanded larger, until he realized that there wasn't any more enemies. All there was was his demon side, coming out, fighting for control.

* * *

"That's enough for now!" calls Ainz. Ainz notices that the form of the demon stood there, panting after exerting itself for so long. ' _Impressive. He fought for much longer than I thought. That was nearly half an hour of straight killing.'_ The demon turned towards the skeleton, and for a moment Ainz saw deep, unrestrained fury in those eyes, reminding him of wolves stalking their prey, or a barbarian consumed with blood lust.

"Abaddon, snap out of it." Ainz warned him. Abaddon's eyes narrowed, then cleared up and he shook his head, as if waking from a deep slumber.

* * *

' _What... the..."_ his brain tried to snap out of the blood lust that consumed him. He looked down at himself and saw blood all over himself, and somehow he was in his demon forme. His gaze turned to Ainz, and realized where he was. "What. the. hell." he snarled, as his body came back under his control. "Was that?!"

"It appears that you did not become a demon as flawlessly as you thought you may have." Ainz mused. "Your sides appear to be at war, and I recommend not becoming a full demon until you can sort it out." Abaddon turns and waves his hand at himself, clearing the blood off of his clothing.

' _This was harder than I thought, I forgot that my swords are summoned, and they drain my mana gradually to stay in existence. Without the drain, I probably would have had more energy. At least I got a lot of experience from the fight._ ' Abaddon reasoned. Through experimentation, they found out that Abaddon's mana core affected him the same way his magical core does when it runs out, and leaves him weakened and begins draining his body for power.

Ainz walked over, and pulled a potion out of thin air. It was as red as blood, and shined like it was brand new. "Here you go, this is a minor restoration potion, which should heal your injuries instantly. Abaddon drank the potion, and most of his wounds vanished over a few seconds.

"Wow! This is soo much better than the healing potions we have! Those take forever to heal." he exclaims. He looks at the few remaining injuries, and frowns at a long gash down his leg, which is the largest one he had, which must have shown up when he hadn't been in demon forme yet. He thought about it healing, and it healed instantly. "What the-" he said, startled. When it healed, he felt a drain on something within him, but it wasn't his mana. He checked his stats, and noticed a new ability.

 **~Soul Absorption (53/1500)**

"What is **{Soul Absorption}**?" He asks Ainz worriedly. Ainz would have raised his eyebrows if he could, but all that happened was his orbs flaring brighter in interest.

" **{Soul Absorption}** is an ability many demons have where for every enemy you kill you get their soul after they die, the stronger they were, the more energy you get from that. The more souls you have, the faster you heal and the stronger you are. One or two souls won't affect it much, but 500 would allow you to heal about 30% faster. You can also use up souls to heal wounds instantly. I guess you have already reached a level that allows you to have that ability.

Abaddon was happy that he leveled up, and had a thought.

"Ainz?" asks Abaddon.

"Yes Abaddon? What is it?" the skeleton replies.

"I was wondering if there is anything else to do here besides just combat? I don't mean any offense, but everyone here is obsessed with Nazarick this, Nazarick that. What about the nice things in life? And what about me going outside?"

Ainz snorted at the question, but was happy. ' _At least there's_ someone _who is't seeing me as a god and kissing up to me."_ "Well, there is a section of Nazarick with pleasantries like a bar and other activities. I shall think about what to do about your issues during combat, and something you can do outside of Nazarick. I must say, I agree with you wanting to go outside."

Ainz nods, and then leaves. On his way to check with Albedo on how his plans are progressing,he is thinking about three things: what to do about Abaddon being in Nazarick and his trustworthiness, how his blood lust affects his combat, and something a half demon would be interested in so as to not be bored.

 **One or Two Hours Later**

"Abaddon, you should get a job."

It had been an hour or two since Ainz said that he would find something for Abaddon to do.

"What?!" he exclaimed, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is that you should get in extra training, and frankly almost everyone here would beat you with no effort at all, you should go train with people closer to your level. Also, I plan to integrate myself into the outer society soon under the guise of a knight. Therefore I suggest going on a quest. I was thinking you go on a few quests for practice. You will also get your own supplies and money eventually."

Abaddon sat down heavily on the ground, tail twitching from side to side, and thought about a quest. "You mean like a quest to fight a dragon or stop an invasion?" he asked excitedly, waving his arms around at the thought, excited at the prospect of a challenge. Ainz sighed at his antics.

"Well…"

* * *

 **One Day Later**

"Why did I agree to this?" Abaddon moans quietly to himself, as he stared desolately at a herd of cows, chewing calmly in a field as he sat bored against a fence.

* * *

 **Flashback to Earlier**

Abaddon had gone with Ainz out of Nazarick with Narberal Gamma to the nearby city of E-Rantel. As they walk out of Nazarick, he got a glimpse at the floors. They of the jungle, a frozen room, a lake, and a graveyard. The graveyard was difficult to keep a straight face through, as it reminded him of Cedric and Voldemort, but it was different enough where it was fine. The fact that it was daytime helped a lot. He sees one of the vampire women that follow Shalltear around in the distance, but not Shalltear herself.

Ainz's orders are to become an adventurer and work his way up through the ranks, and then as Ainz would make a reputation, he could work his way up as well, then they would work together eventually and become famous enough get a solid identity in the city.

Before he left, Ainz handed him a few items. A golden ring engraved with a dragon on it, raising his luck, and allowing him to grow stronger faster at a very increased rate. There is also a necklace that allows Ainz to keep an eye on him, just because he doesn't trust Abaddon completely yet. if he were to turn against Nazarick or its inhabitants in a damaging way, then Ainz would know how and where his location is, and it would either injure, disable, or kill him, depending on the severity of his misdemeanor.

Walking into the city, Abaddon looks around in interest at his surroundings. The place seems to be lacking in technology and is in the medieval age. He walks into a large plaza, which was filled with people. Merchant stalls line the sides of the the streets, and there were easily three times as many people as Diagon Alley. His instructions he gained from some people nearby lead him to a large building marked with a sword. This is the Adventurer's Guild.

Arriving at the bar where the Adventurer's board is, Abaddon walks to the woman at the desk.

"Can I help you?" Asks the woman. As she looks up, she is startled as she looks up into green eyes, a bright unnatural green, more vibrant than any druid or nature class she had ever seen. An internal flame seemed to be burning within them, and he had a predatory air around him.

The young man spoke, startling her out of her thoughts. "I would like to join the guild please." His voice had a unique accent, the way he spoke his words was quite breathily, and it sounded like he was refined and sophisticated.

She smiled at him. "Of course! You will be starting at the copper level, as you are new here." Abaddon nods. "Of course, then I'll know where I am on the scale." He paused and thinks for a moment.

"Can you give me a decent copper level quest for a beginning adventurer?" He asks, smiling. She blushes as he responds. "Of course, here's one." She says, handing him a paper from under the desk. "This is good for starting out. You will meet the employer at this location." He nods gratefully. "Thank you!" He replies as he walks out.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

He then met the employer, a farmer, at the edge of town. He followed the man to the location. "You need to make sure no animals mess with my crops." When he was told what he was doing, he must have had a desolate look on his face, and the farmer started laughing.

"What did you think you were doing? Fighting dragons?" asks the man, chuckling. Abaddon laughs it off, and starts the job, wondering why he got into this. A few hours later, he was still sitting by the fence, having long since gotten tired of standing. He leaned his head on his hands, legs crossed by the fence, watching the pastures.

'Why me?" he bemoans. "I wish something would happen." There is a rustling in the grass.

He turns and sees a flicker out of the corner of his eye. Turning farther, he notices the fields moving when there is no wind.

Alert now, Abaddon stalks towards the field. He pulls out his dagger, and gets ready to strike. He pushes aside a grouping of tall grass, and is about to attack... then a bird flies away. "Phew, it was just a bird." he says to himself. "No need to be so aler-" suddenly he was knocked down from behind.

Abaddon raises a hand to throw a fireball, but growls in annoyance when he realized that he could burn the field by accident.

He reaches a hand behind his back to a sheath hidden under his armor, pulling out an obsidian blade with a fireproof leather grip on it. He got the armor, which is light leather for better movement, and the blade with sheath in the armory where he met Demiurge before. The sharpened blade is about half a foot long, and is a **[Tier II]** sharp weapon. It is a finely made weapon, even for its level, as the blade has unique inscriptions on it of flames and the handle is made of bronze.

The fox is close enough to see clearly. It is all brown, with dark eyes, and a grey stripe down it's spine. It has an upper tooth that juts out, and it growls lowly as it sees him over, but doesn't notice where his movement came from.

He waits, as the fox has not noticed him, then he strikes.

Dashing forward, he leaps over to the fox. It startles and snaps up at him. He slashes its muzzle, and steps back out of the way of a swipe from a paw. He hears a crack behind himself, and check the other side. He sees another, weaker fox, this one female, walking towards him, quietly. So he dropped to the floor as they both charged and leaped, hitting each other instead of Abaddon. As they rolled away from the impact, Abaddon locks his gaze on the weaker fox, which looked into his eyes, as that was a sign of a challenge.

He activates his **{Petrifying Gaze}** , and the fox found it couldn't look away from the human. It found itself paralyzed more and more over time, starting out with a 50% cut to its speed, and and gradually couldn't even twitch. He held it for as long as he could without letting the first fox get the jump on him. Stepping to the side, he cleanly side-stepped the fox due to seeker reflexes, and it was partially stunned from the earlier impact. Abaddon quickly tries to lock eyes with it, but it wouldn't meet his eyes. It growls, and charges him. Abaddon didn't see a viable way to get in a good hit, so switches to his wizarding magic.

The feeling of engaging the other core felt strange, like the temperature changing rapidly. The feeling spread as it covered his body. As soon as his wizard core, as he is now calling it, was engaged, he quickly called out one of the few spells he could currently do wandlessly. **Stupefy!** The spell slams into the fox's face, and it staggers, sways from side to side, then collapses.

Feeling a little grossed out at stabbing a living creature, he quickly slits the throat of the fox. He is relieved as it dissolves into darkness afterward, leaving behind its pelt. He walks over to the other fox as it gradually struggles out of the petrification, and stabs it through the head. He collects the pelts, and double checks the area for any more threats.

When Ainz had Abaddon test his petrifying gaze, he brought in low level creatures, like Goblins and slimes. Although the latter didn't have eyes, it seemed to work just as well on them. The effect of it was that if he held it on an enemy, they were slowed, and if he holds it longer then they get the petrified debuff, which lasts longer the longer he holds it. Also because he gained it through Basilisk venom, they assumed that he would eventually be able to kill with his sight, but they'd deal with that when they reach it.

Patrolling the edge of the field, Abaddon saw a third, unsuspecting fox in a clearing up ahead. ' _I should try out some other abilities, instead of simply fireballing it first._ ' He considers. . He wrapped up the job without any other conflicts.

"Thank you kindly." thanked the farmer when he saw the crops safe and the foxes' pelts piled up.

"Would you like to keep the pelts?" asked Abaddon.

"No thank you, kind sir. You killed them, so they should be rightfully yours to keep." the man offers. Abaddon accepts the offer gratefully.

"Thank you." he says, smiling, and makes his way back to E-Rantel.

* * *

Back in E-Rantel, Abaddon walks into a tavern that most new travelers use. It is a rather old tavern, but was the best someone at his rank could go to, or even afford.

He went up to the stoop, pushed open the swinging cafe doors, and stepped inside. The windows that would have let light in were mostly shuttered, so the room was dim. A human accustomed to the light outside might have felt it pitch dark for a moment, but Abaddon had the darkvision ability due to his demonic side, so he could see plenty well.

It was a fairly large space. The first floor was a pub with a bar in the back. Behind the bar were two built-in shelves lined with bottles. The door to the side of the bar probably led to the kitchen. In the corner of the pub, was a stairway that wrapped itself around on itself partway up. According to the Lady at the guild, the second and third floors were an inn.

There was a handful of customers sitting at the few round tables, mostly men. The atmosphere suited the kind of people who constantly put themselves in dangerous situations, like Mad-Eye Moody.

As he walks in, he notices many people in the room eye him cautiously, as he is new around there, and he doesn't look like the people that live around there. The Innkeeper was standing by the front. He was wearing a grimy apron. He had his sleeves rolled up, showing that he was covered in scars. His head was shaven clean, and he had scars on his face as well. The man had a mop in one hand, and seemed to be very intimidating, not that he could have harmed Abaddon before he would have gotten a Stupefy to the face. **(1)**

"Hello, may I have a room?" Abaddon asks. The room he walked into has many sketchy characters, but even with his very low level demon side, his scales are stronger than any weapon the people may have. The innkeeper took a look at the man before him, taking in the nice robes he had put on over his leather armor, and the dagger on his hip.

"What's a person dressed like you doin' in a place like this? Get lost, there are better places for you to stay." asked the innkeeper suspiciously.

' _That_ would _be true, except... I have no money._ ' Abaddon thought despondently.

"I am a new adventurer. I am not from around here, and I have just joined the Guild." And the last part important, he needed to stay there to be known later by other adventurers. Abaddon pulls out a Galleon, two Sickles and a Knut from his money bag hanging from his waist, enchanted to be resistant to stealing, thanks to Ainz, who was worried about the Nazarick and wizarding currency being spread around.

Abaddon steps up to the man and held his hand in such a way that only the innkeeper could see the Galleon, but anyone watching from the tables would see the silver Sickles and bronze Knut covering it up. The golden Galleon shines brightly in his hand as he pulls it out. The man's eyes widen as he sees the gold, not caring about the writing on the sides. It wasn't like he could read it anyway. "Will this be enough?" he says innocently.

"We can work something out, follow me." the Innkeeper says just as rudely, doing an about face with his personality. taking Abaddon up the staircase.

Little did Abaddon know, he was being watched. A man in leather armor watches him quietly, quick eyes catching a glimpse of his gold coin, and another man next to him could sense his unnatural magic power. And by the doorway, a thug heads out to inform his boss of a new target. They all watch him as he heads upstairs with the Innkeeper, wondering just who this Green-Eyed youth is.

* * *

 **UPDATE TO ABADDON'S CHARACTER SHEET IN APPENDIX (If you want to infer future events from it go ahead *Wink Wink*)**

 **(1) The description of the tavern and the Innkeeper are taken directly from the Light Novel with one or two words changed.**

* * *

Abilities Gained:

-Battle Lust **[Natural Trait]  
** When in combat, Abaddon will become more and more enraged, much like the berserker class, but unlike that class, he will be unable to control his actions, and will attack anything that may be a threat, unless there is a very high chance of losing against said target.  
-Enhanced Senses **[Natural Trait]  
** Abaddon can hear whispered conversations from across a room, but not if there are too many people speaking at once. He can also sense nearby entities by smell.

 **Avada Kedavra - The Killing Spell. When the target is hit, they die. It separates their soul from their body, forcing an early death. It is unlike the dementors, as they simply remove it from the body, which leaves the body alive in a soulless state. This rips it forcefully from the body, stopping all bodily functions. (No Min. Level, it only requires a large amount of magical power and the caster needs to actually intend to kill the victim)**

* * *

 **I have at this moment 49 reviews, 172 favorites, 213 favorites, and 12,732 views. WOW! There are 1442 visitors in July ALONE! This is sick!**

 **All advice is welcome. If you want to beta, go ahead and ask, and if you want to draw a new image for the story or something, go ahead. I don't care. On a side note, Galleons are 100% gold, with unbreaking enchants on it, and according to the LN, a good coin is more than a small village has at any one given time, so he pretty much set that Inn for life, or at least for a year.**

 **I was listening to 'Red Like Roses Part 2' and the other trailers for RWBY while writing this. Got me in a fighting mood. I am HYPED to write these next chapters. Also, I will be back on the mainland and will have an actual computer to type from in eight zero days! I will fix any word then and take time to improve parts I don't like. Don't worry, I'm just the plot the same, just improving interactions. Yay!**

 **(I have school soon. Goddamn it.)**


	9. REWRITE ANNOUNCEMENT!

**BIG NEWS! I have uploaded Chapter 0 (Appendix), and Chapters 1 &2 of the Remake of this story! It is a separate story from this one, so check it out. All of my other stories will get an update within the next week.**

 **I only released the first chapter today because it's Christmas, and I need to see how the feedback is before I publish the following chapters, so please review! Let me know of any factual errors it may have, as there was an internet issue at my house earlier, so it may not have saved properly. There is also a Poll up as well to vote on which seems better, so do that too.**

 **Have a Happy/Merry/Joyful nondescript winter Holiday!**


End file.
